The Breakfast Club
by titansfan1211
Summary: when the titans are all in detention, what will happen? watch as they cause/fix the damage made in 9 hours of detention, learn insane secrets about each other, and try not to drive each other crazy. based on the breakfast club! rated for some language
1. Arrival

Hey all! I know I'm working on a trillion things at once, but I couldn't help it! This idea's been stuck in my head for months! This is based loosely on The Breakfast Club, which if you didn't know, is an EPIC movie. Just saying.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the titans, and I don't own the breakfast club. Clear? But I do own a laptop on which I watch both of the mentioned :)

who's who (in case you don't know the titans real names):

Richard Grayson (Robin)

Kori Anders (Starfire)

Garfield Logan (Beastboy)

Victor Stone (Cyborg)

Rachel Roth (Raven)

Mr. Wilson (Slade)

* * *

A red convertable pulled up to the front of the school, in it a pair of sisters. "Well sis, I think this is your stop!" The older girl smirked down at the younger one.

"But... I should not be here! I did not do anything wrong! All I did was go shopping! I thought we had a day off of school!" The older girl laughed at her sister's naivety.

"Star, Star, must you be so silly?" The girl cringed at the nickname. "Obviously either you got your calendar mixed up, or you just really wanted to go to that sale! Shopping's fine, same with skipping school, but next time, don't be stupid enough to get caught. Later!" and with that, Koma Anders sped off, leaving the frustrated teen on the sidewalk leading up to the school. She sighed, walking inside. She didn't notice the boy across the street, smirking at her predicament.

The kid, who had jet black hair, and happened to be on the short side, walked accross to the school not bothering to stop for the car wizzing by. Instead, the driver of the car dead stopped, honking their horn at him. The kid smirked, and kept walking. Inside the car, another kid was being lectured.

"Garfield Logan, I swear! Do you even _want _to be accepted into a college? They don't want delinquents! They want good students with report cards filled with A's! Do you really think detention's going to get you into Harvard? Or Yale?" The boy sighed, running his olive skinned hand through his messy blond hair, green eyes watering over.

No... I didn't mean to-"

"To what? Be a FAILURE? That's all you're going to be, unless you figure out how NOT to get in trouble, and how TO do your math!"

"It's hard! Geometry's like, impossible!"

"Your father and I are genetic scientists, Gar! Do you really expect me to believe that you don't understand somthing like Geometry? You need to try harder! Try to figure it out by the time I pick you up!"

"We're not allowed to study- were supposed to just sit there or somthing."

"I don't care! Now go!" The boy sighed, and walked up the stairs. A girl wearing a black hoodie and jeans followed not far behind. Another car came up, with father and son.

"How could you be so stupid? I mean, in addition to the detention, your grades are slipping! You trying to get yourself kicked off the team?"

"No sir."

"Listen Vic, I know pranks are fun to play on those weaklings and all, but you can do all of those AFTER we get to the championship. and WIN. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now go, you're going to be late." The tall boy walked up the stairs, into the school. He made his way down the hall, and into the detention room. A few other kids were in the room, and he sat next to the red head, recognising her as Kori Anders, co-captain of the cheerleading squad. Better her than one of the freaks. She was fine sitting with him, recognising him from the football team. Neither were the shallow type, but they wanted to sit with someone they found familiar, that they could trust. Not a juvenille delinquet.

"You must be Mr. Stone then?" asked a voice standing in the corner. Vic looked up, and immediately wished he hadn't. In front of him was the creepiest teacher in the school, the one eyed Mr. Wilson.

"Uh... yes sir."

"I trust I won't be seeing you here again any time soon? I would _hate _for you not to be able to attend the final football games of the season..." He resisted rolling his eyes, and looked at the other people stuck with him. There was some dorky kid sitting directly across the isle from him, probably one of those brainiacs, he decided. In the third and farthest row, on the same side as the brain, a girl with a hooded sweatshirt covering most of her face was recognised as the antisocial goth, Rachel Roth. She was reading from a thick book, and as if sensing his presence, looked up to meet his stare, before going back to her book.

A minute later, a kid walked into the room going to the back row accross from Rachel, putting his feet up on the chair next to him. "Nice of you to finaly show up, Mr. Grayson."

"Sup, Pirate Man?"

Slade Wilson glared at the boy. "What was it this time? Cutting class? Getting high? A fight? Doing drugs?"

"I failed my french mid-term actually. Have some faith in me will ya?"

"Doesn't matter, you're a failure anyway. I bet your parents are sooooo proud of you," he said with a smirk. Richard glared at the man.

"Don't you mention my parents!"

"Will you stop calling out, or will I have to give you another detention?" Mr. Wilson asked, mockingly. He then turned from the glaring student to adress the rest of the class. While his back was turned, Richard gave him the finger.

"There will be no talking, and no getting out of your seats. You may only eat when it is time for lunch." he walked over to Richard, moving the chair his feet were on. "There will be no sleeping, and you all will be writing an essay on why you're here, and who you think you are as a person. No less than a thousand words. He got in the black haired boy's face. And that does not mean write 'fuck you' five hundred times, am I clear, Mr. Grayson?"

He rolled his eyes, and put his feet up on the table. "Crystal."

"Good." Slade looked around, single eye narrowing. "Any questions?"

"Yea, Pirate Man," Richard's hand was raised. "Does Jonny Depp know you've been raiding his closet?" His fellow prisoners snickered, as Slade glared at him.

"Hopefully you have no other plans next weekend, because you just earned yourself another detention!"

"Oh, joy!" he rolled his eyes.

"I will be across the hallway, so don't expect to get away with any monkey business." he closed the door, not noticing the five kids glaring at him. Once he left, Vic and Kori started talking.

"So... how'd you get in here?" The girl blushed, looking down at the floor.

"I accidentally skipped school to go shopping." there was a muffled laugh from the back of the room, which was coming from Richard's direction. She sent a confused look at the boy. "What are you laughing about?"

"The fact that you 'accidentaly' skipped school. What are you gonna say next, that the looser next to you got caught 'accidentaly' drinking beer?" in a sing songy voice he imitated the ticked off jock. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Rent-a-friggin-school-cop, I thought it was rootbeer!" Vic growled.

"It's ok, that idiot's just trying to get a reaction from you." anounced the dork next to him. "I'm Garfield, by the way." Again, a chorus of snickers came from the back of the room.

"_Garfield? _What kind of fucking name is _that _supposed to be? Who do you think you are, anyway? Catman?"

"Oh shut up!" Garfield yelled back. "Like your name's any better, _Dick._" Vic smirked.

"Your name's _Dick_? And I thought his name was bad!" he said, pointing at Garfield.

"That's cause it is. My real name's Richard. My parents named me. Got a problem with that?" Kori noticed that the strange boy got rather defensive whenever his parents were mentioned. Strange...

"And who else is gonna be naming you? Your cat?" asked Vic.

"Shut up! I don't have a frikin cat! I bet the dork next to you does! Don'tcha, Garfield?"

Rachel just rolled her eyes, and looked at the clock. 7:30 am. Damn. Eight and a half hours left of sitting in this hell hole... not like home was much better... She sighed, and went back to her book. The next time she looked up, Garfield was trying to do some form of homework, Vic and Kori were both spacing out, and Dick was listening to music so loud she could almost make out the lyrics. Bored, she tried to figure out what he was listening to.

She was almost sure it was Slipknot's 'Psychosocial', when the music suddenly stopped. She looked over, hood masking her confused look. "Damn batteries..." Well that explained it. She turned back to her book when she heard Dick going through his bookbag, no doubt looking for batteries.

When he started putting his earbuds back in, Raven asked, "Would you mind turning your music down? There are ways to make yourself go deaf without giving the rest of us hearing problems." Dick smirked, ammused at the way she was glaring at him. Rachel noticed the other three were trying to hide giggles.

"Will do!" He said, cheerfully. "How about you tone down that smile, sunshine, your blinding us." Again, the other three tried not to laugh, rather unsuccessfully.

"Whatever." She went back to her book, when she felt his eyes on her again. She looked up. "What?"

"I don't know... Whatcha reading?" She rolled her eyes and showed him the cover. "Assylum by Patrick McGrath. Nice. So... what's it about?"

"Assuming you can read." Vic muttered, causing Kori and Gar to crack up.

"Shut up jock strap, like your one to talk! I'm serious! What's it about?" Rachel was not about to get into a discussion with Dick. Or anyone here. _All of them are stupid. _She thought. _I don't know how the kid in front of me got here, but the other two in the front are total stereotypes. Think they're better than everyone else because they're popular. And that Richard kid... he's just plain old trouble. But it's all an act. I know I've heard his name before somewhere... _She handed the book to him, so he could read the back cover. Watching intently, to make sure he didn't mess with her book, (she'd be very pissed if he tried to) he read the back cover, seeming very interested.

"Nice. You read anything else by McGrath?" he asked. She was a bit surprised, seeing as she thought he'd only asked about the book to escape his boredom.

"Um, yea. I've read Spider. And I've read Assylum about a dozen times. Have you read anything by him?" She surpsied herself by asking. She was more surprised with the answer.

"Yea, you ever heard of Trauma?"

"I've heard of it. Never got around to reading it. Is it good?" He pulled a copy out of his bag.

"You tell me." he put the book in her hands.

"Um... thanks." she said. _Why is he being so nice to me? He acted like a total ass to the others. Of course, they were acting like idiots, and it was probably part of his tough guy front... _

"No problem. You looked bored with your book, and you probably were, considering you've read it a dozen times."

She gave a small smile, a way of thanking him again. They quickly noticed the others watching this exchange.

"Dude! He really does know how to read!" Gar exclaimed. Dick rolled his eyes.

"Of course I know how to read, dork! Just 'cause I don't go around with perfect freakin report card means I'm not smart?"

"Well, with straight D's..." mumbled Vic.

"Shut up Jockstrap! I'll have you know, my grades are probably better than yours! You're probably just scrapin by so you can play your god damned football!" _And he's back. _Rachel noted. Shaking her head, she went back to reading the book Richard had lent her. It was surprisingly good.

**So, what do you think? I know the charecters are probably a lil ooc, but each charecter is a mix between the titan and the kid in the movie that they're sort of representing. a cookie for whoever can guess who's who! :) reviews are very welcome!


	2. Freak out

Disclaimer: I don't own the titans, or the breakfast club. if I did, there'd be a sixth season right now of the titans, and the movie thats supposedly coming out next year that they announced in 2007 would already be out in theatures.

And yea this is a much shorter chapter, but there's more drama packed into it :) Enjoy!

*Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews people!

**Main Source of Annoyance** - thanks! i'm glad you like it :) I hope you continue liking it :)

**ComposerDragon** - thank you :) and you won't have to know the breakfast club to understand this. i just took the plot, and stuck them in detention. other than that, its all titans :)

**Red X **- thanks! I love the breakfast club too :) and beastboy as the brain? well, it's not like he could be the bad boy... haha :) im glad you caught the updated joke :)

**Hazel-220 **- thanks to ya! I'm glad you thought it was funny :)

* * *

"I thought I told all of you to be quiet!" Shouted Mr. Wilson. He had heard them talking, and was now lecturing them on 'proper' behavoir. "Do any of you expect to make anything decent out of yourselves, when you can't even sit quietly?" No one answered. "That's what I thought. You all know you're going to be failures. Don't you?"

"Shut up pirate man! You don't know anything about any of us!" shouted Dick. "Besides, like you're not a failure? I mean, your a stinking principal! Case closed."

"You will watch your tounge young man! That'll be another detention!"

"Says who, pirate man? You?"

"Detention!"

"Your word doesn't matter anyways."

"Detention!"

Everyone at this school hates you!" He said with a smirk.

"Yet again, a detention! Will I have to give you another?"

"He does not mean the words that he says! He does not know what he is talking about!" Interjected Kori, worried expression on her face.

"Hey, stay outa this! I know exactly what I mean! I mean he's a piece of crap, and what he says means nothing!"

"That's another detention, Grayson! I suggest you stop talking now, for you are walking on particually thin ice," Mr. Wilson warned, glaring at the kid in front of him.

"Make me." he said, folding his arms.

"That's it. Including the one I'm giving you now, you're going to be spending the next two months here."

"Actually, it's only 7 weeks of detention," Garfield corrected him. "You just gave him six, and then there's the one from earlier when he asked you if Jonny Dept knew you were raiding his closet."

"You will stay out of this Mr. Logan, unless you would like to join him?"

"No sir." He shrunk back down in his seat.

"Now, are you finished, Grayson?" Dick glared at the teacher, hate in his eyes, but said nothing.

"Good. Now, tell your parents I say hello next time you see them, won't you?" There was a gleam in his eye as he said that, and an ammused smile on his face. That. Was. It. Any self control Dick had vanished, and he lunged at the man. Immediately, Vic got up and held the fuming kid back.

"You shut up! You mention them again and I'll kick your ass, you fuckin' god damned-!" He kicked and squirmed in Vic's grip, but the football player only tightened his grip.

Mr. Wilson smirked, and walked out of the classroom, calling behind him, "Oh, and I think that I'll change that to three months of detention, Grayson." He closed the door behind him.

"BASTARD!" Dick screamed at the top of his lungs. VIc let go of the kid, who then dropped to the floor on his knees, fists clenched.

"First chance I get... I'm gonna kick his sorry ass..." he mumbled. As he picked himself up and walked to his seat, an akward silence followed. All eyes trailed the kid, wondering what had just happened.

"What are you lookin' at?" he glared at the others, and started putting his ear buds back in. Vic snatched the ipod out of his hands.

"Hey!"

"Hold on a sec! Man, what the heck was that!"

"None of your buisness, Jockstrap!"

"Dude, cut the mystery guy crap!" exclaimed Garfield. "Dude, one minute you're making fun of us, the next your giving book talks, then you're sticking up for us, and now you're trying to beat up teachers? What the heck is your deal, dude!"

"Anyone ever tell you that you say _dude_ too much?" Richard retorted, trying to grab his ipod back from the jock, who was holding it up in the air so he couldn't reach.

"No way man! No more of your crappy emo screamo music till ya tell us what's your deal!"

"Fuck you!"

"It's about your parents, is it not?" asked Kori, who had been listening closely. Rachel nodded, having come to the same conclusion. Dick stopped for a second, frozen in time.

"Thats-that's not your buisness..." he said, voice trailing off. Now, he seemed more depressed then pissed.

"It must be. You flip out any time Mr. Chuckles mentions them," Garfield noticed.

"Shut up..."

"What happened?" asked Rachel. Without warning, Dick Grayson exploded.

"They're dead, ok? Some frickin bastard killed them, and I just sat back and watched it fucking happen! Are you fuckin' happy now?" Everyone grew silent at his remark.

"...What happened to them?" Kori asked quietly, trying not to invade. Dick shook his head, as if he was trying to shake the memory off.

"I don't wana talk about it." He said it in a way that left no room for objections. Without warning, he leaped a few feet up into the air, grabbed his ipod from the shocked jock's hand, and landed on the table in front of him after a fip. As everyone stared at him slack jawed, he calmly started listening to his ipod, and ignoring the rest of them. The rest just exchanged looks. What the hell was up with that kid?

_Where do I know him from? _Rachel thought, before turning back to her book. _The name? The flip? It just seems really familiar..._

*So, where does Raven know him from? What happened to his parents? And how the heck did the rest of them get in detention? Tune in next time to find out! Please review!

**POLL: DO YOU WANT TO HAVE ANY PAIRINGS IN THIS STORY BASED ON THE CANNON PAIRINGS OF THE MOVIE, OR OF THE TITANS SHOW? OR MIXED? LET ME KNOW!**


	3. breaking the ice

Disclaimer: If i owned the titans, would i really be writing on fanfic?

*Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews people!

Poll Results: Futile. Too frickin close to pick one side or the other. Whatevs. But does a story really need to have romance? Well, I guess this does, as it's based on the movie, but... I don't know.

**Cori the freak of nature**- thanks! I'm glad you like it :)

**Composer Dragon**- thanks for the input on pairings :) I'm not really sure what i'm gonna do though, because people were leaning both ways, and i like both pairings. and in reality, yea, he woulda been fired quick, but hey, this ain't reality. Plus in the movie, the teacher locked Bender in a supply closet, so...

**Star of Airdrie **- Thanks for all the advice on everything :) I'm gonna try to slow things down a little, but I tend to be a little too dramatic sometimes when I write, so I'll work on that. And spelling. About the pairings, like I said above- not a clue.

**Red X **- Pairings, look above. And of course the janitor will show up! I haven't seen the movie in forever, so I just remember things that happened, not the correct order. Like I know I skipped the thing with the door, and the five trillion detentions Bender gets are later in the movie. Oh well.

**Titanlvr4evr - **thanks for the input :) yet again, look above. I've got not a clue.

**Hazel-220 - **Thanks :) and I highly suggest seeing the movie. It's GREAT. And pairings, yet again, look above. I'm clueless. I know nothing!

**RAVENXROBINFOREVERMORE97 - **You're on the right track. I guess you'll have to wait and see :)

* * *

"So... what's all of you guys' favorite colors?" asked Garfield. He was trying to break the awkward silence. Everyone just stared at him.

"Favorite color? Really?" Asked Vic, one eyebrow cocked.

"That is a pretty stereotypical question." Noted Kori.

"Like you're one to talk." Richard said with a sneer. "You and Jockstrap are both walking stereotypes, aren'tcha Star?" She gasped, hearing the nickname. Immediately, she angered.

"I have not a clue as to what you are talking about, me being a stereotype. And you shall NOT call me that," she said, glaring at the boy.

"Why, Star? Your boss can call you Star. What, am I not elite enough for ya?"

"Just stop talking! She is not my boss, you... you... klorbag!" He raised an eyebrow.

"Klorbag? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She ignored him, spinning back around. He walked to the front, and bent down in front of her, the table separating them.

"Look. Sorry for bringing up the nickname. How was I supposed to know you didn't like it? Your frickin coach, captain whatever called ya it. And to show how sorry I am, I'm even gonna teach you a life long skill here!" She scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

"What? How to chug a beer?" Vic said, smirking. Richard brushed him off.

"Nah, besides, hard lemonade is much classier for a lady. I'm gonna teach her a much more valuable lesson." He paused for dramatic affect. "Kori here, with our help, is gonna learn how to curse."

"What?" Kori almost shrieked. "Why would I ever need to learn to do such a thing? Besides, I know perfectly how to-"

"No, you don't," Richard interrupted. "Unless 'klorbag' is some other language, you're making up dumb words so you don't curse." When it looked like she was going to protest, he said, "Ok, if you can curse, repeat after me. Fuck. You." he said the words in a taunting way, slowly and clearly.

"Suppose you were a mute and shut up." Garfield said brightly, clearly happy he had thought of something clever to say.

"Yea, well supposing I'm not. Come on, Starry. Say your precious little boyfriend, what's his face, Waterboy, Garth or whatever, broke up with you today, because he was cheating on you with Rae-rae over there." The goth girl just raised an eyebrow, but decided it best not to comment. As much as she hated to admit it, she _did_think Garth was pretty hot. Not that she would admit it. "Watcha gonna say to him?"

The girl scrunced up her nose, shutting her eyes, then blurted, "Fuck you!" before immediately bursting into tears. Vic and Gar glared at him, as his expression went from smug to confused.

"What I do?"

"Dude, you are such an idiot!"

"What? Is cursing like, against her religion or something?" he asked, genuinely confused. Gar rolled his eyes.

Vic, using a number of hand gestures, mouthed, "He just broke up with her!"

Dick mouthed back, "How was I supposed to know?" the panic showed on his face.

"Everyone knows!" Gar silently exclaimed, before slapping his palm to his forehead.

"What am I supposed to do?" he mouthed back, more frantic.

"I don't know, something!" Cyborg replied.

Seeing the hand gestures and expressions the boys were using to communicate, Rachel almost laughed. Almost. But she remembered the reason they were using those gestures. Deep down, she felt a little sorry for Kori. But not that much. Rachel knew almost all the boys in the school were drooling over Kori, so it was hard to pitty her for loosing her boyfriend. So, Rachel just went to the safety of her book. Seemed like the only place she was safe now adays...

Vic and Gar motioned for Dick to go talk to her, make her feel better. It was a wonder they understood each other. He reluctantly walked back over to her.

"Um... listen, uh, Kori... um... I uh, didn't know... and um... I'm sorry... truly. I uh, wouldn't have said anything if I'd known. Even I'm not that much of an ass... so uh, yea." He started to awkwardly shuffle back to his seat, when Kori's voice shattered the silence.

"Thank you." He turned back to face her, confused. "Thank you for the appology, I mean. You seemed very sincere, and you are forgiven." Richard seemed surprised.

"Oh. Um... no problem, I guess..." He seemed to be a little bit spirited before. _It's like he's never been forgiven before or something... _Gar thought, curiously watching Dick go back to his seat. _What the heck kinda life does he live? _Gar shook his thoughts away. No use trying to figure out something impossible. Like that stupid math...

"You know, you guys never really answered my question," he prompted, not wanting the room to fall into silence again. "So, what's your favorite color?" He looked hopefully at Kori and Rachel, trying to get an answer out of at least one of them.

"Black," she said, causing everyone to stare. "What?"

"Well that ain't no stereotype..." mumbled Vic, staring at the girl, who just shrugged.

"Rachel, what is your favorite color?" asked Kori, disregaurding the looks being thrown at her. Rachel looked up from her book.

"Blue." she simply stated, then returned back to her book.

"Vic? What about you?" He thought for a moment, then answered.

"I'd have to say either silver or blue. Not real sure if I have a definite favorite." he shrugged. "What about you?"

"Green, all the way dude!"

"Green?" asked Vic, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, green! Dude, it's like the coolest color ever! My exact favorite is the color of my shirt!" he said, pointing proudly at his tee. Everyone raised their eyebrows. "What?"

"Well that's not a goofy shirt..." mumbled Dick.

"My shirts not goofy! Right Rachel? Vic?" they just shook their heads, agreeing with Richard. He slumped down in his seat. "Hey, Richie, what about you? You gotta favorite color?" he asked, happy when he saw the boy cringe.

"_Don't _call me Richie, first of all. And... Red."

"Red? Why?"

"Just... because." _Well, what am I supposed to say? Because it's the color of my mother's hair? Of course, it's the color her body was too, and dad's, after... No! Gotta stop thinking like that! I do, and Wilson's just gonna start messing with me again... _He sighed, and slumped down. Today just was not his day.

Gar thought for a second, trying to think of something to say, to keep everyone talking. "So um... when's all of your birthdays?" Rachel and Richard both froze, bad memories coming to each of them. The others just smiled, and answered.

"My birthday is in June 15th, said a smiling Kori. I do love it, becuase the month is neither too hot or cold, and the flowers and birds are out! Everywhere is quite cheery! Also, we get out of school in June." She said with a smile.

"What about you Vic?"

"October 10th," he said with a shrug. "Nothin too flashy or anything. Yourself?"

"I was born the fourth of July!" he said with a smile!" Everyone rolled their eyes. Oooooof course he would be.

"What about you two?" asked Gar, turning towards the back. "Rae?"

"My name, is Rachel. **Not** _Rae_. And I don't _do_ birthdays."

"Awww, come on Rachel! You gotta have a birthday, even if you don't like parties and stuff!"

"I **don't** want to talk about it!" she shouted. "My birthday is **nothing **to celebrate!" Yet another akward silence came about. "Look. Me being born just caused a bunch of misery, okay?" Still silent. She huffed indignantly. "April 30th. Happy now?"

"He he... um. Cool! Guess that makes you an april fool!" he immediately started laughing at his joke, as the others just rolled their eyes.

"The only fool here is you," muttered Richard, causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay wise guy! When's _your_ birthday?" A piece of Richard wanted to lie. To say his birthday was some time in December or something. He'd be giving away too much, sharing his birthday. But somehow, he felt as if he could trust these strangers...

"March."

"March what?"

"...22nd."

"Is that not the first day of spring?" asked Kori. _Crap! Crap, crap, crap! _Richard thought to himself. Outwardly, he nodded. He kept under control, and all was fine until...

"Dude, you're a robin!"

"What?" he shrieked, immediately fumbling his ipod, which he _still_hadn't gotten around to listening to. "Wha-what did you say?"

"I said you're a robin... you know, like, 'cause you were born on the first day of spring and stuff?"

"Oh. Uh... yea, I-I guess..."

"Dude, what's your deal? You look like I just accused you of being like, _the _Robin, like, Batman's sidekick Robin!" If Richard had been drinking anything at that moment, he would have spit it out all over. He settled for going into a coughing fit.

"Uh... me? Him? The same guy? Heh... we-were nothing alike, that's impossible! Ain't he some goody two-shoes brown noser?"

"Well, yea, he fights bad guys," said Gar with a shrug. "And I know it's impossible for you to be him. Seriously? Dude, I'd be crazy to even accuse you! I mean, he's some goody goody running around in traffic colored spandex while you here are living in detention cutting class, and cursing off at teachers! You two are like, total opposites!"

"Yea..." Richard got quiet after that.

"Wouldn't it be cool to be a superhero, dude?" Gar thought aloud.

"I believe it would be fun to have super powers!" said Kori with a squeal of delight. Vic raised one of his eyebrows.

"Oh yea? What powers would you want?" he asked.

"I am not sure. I believe I would like the power of flight. And super strength."

"Really?" asked Dick, with a smirk. "Those are the most cliched powers in the books. And besides, you can have both powers any normal day anyway. To fly, you just gotta go in a friggin airplane or join the circus. Super strength, you just gotta work out. Case closed." Kori bit her lip, thinking.

"I suppose. Rachel, what powers would you like to posses?" She looked up, shocked that the question was adressed to her.

"Uh... telekinesis?" she said, that being the first thing coming to her mind. Seeing the confused look on Gar's face, she added, "Moving stuff with your mind."

"Oooooooooh. My power would be way more original!" he announced.

"Oh yea? And what would that be?" asked Dick, amused by this kid.

"I'd be able to change into animals!" he said proudly, as Richard waved him off.

"That's not original. It would just make you a form of shape shifter," pointed out Rachel. "Would you want powers, Victor?" she asked, putting her book down. She figured she might as well be sociable for a little bit.

"Just call me Vic. And... I don't know, really. Maybe some kinda cool laser beams or something."

"Ooooooooooh, laser beams? Sounds like fun," Richard stated, sarcasm oozing from his words like a sponge.

"Oh yea? Then what powers would _you _have?" Vic asked with a smirk.

"None."

"What do you mean, none?"

"I mean, jockstrap, that I wouldn't want no powers."

"Some grammar lessons wouldn't hurt," pointed out Rachel in her signature monotone, causing everyone to snicker.

"How could you be a superhero if you didn't have powers?" asked Gar.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, not all heroes have super powers."

"Yea huh! Why do you think they're called _super_ heroes?" Dick rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so Batman isn't a superhero. He's just some crazy guy in a cape that helps the cops, right?"

"Well... no, but... but most heroes have powers!" he pointed out.

"Not all do though."

"Oh yea? I bet you can't even name ten!"

"Hmm... lets see, Batman, Robin, Batgirl..."

"Outside of Gotham!"

"Got it! Green Arrow, Speedy, Bushido, Huntress, Question, Katana, Booster Gold, Blue Beetle, Empress, Green Lantern... need I continue?"

"Hold it! Green Lantern has powers!" pointed out Gar.

"No, he just has a tricked out ring. That's why there's like, a whole Green Lantern Corp?"

"Oh yea."

"Sounds like a few of us here are a liiiitle bit too into this conversation..." said Vic, teasingly.

"Eh, we're all intitled to our own opinions," Dick responded, for once not arguing, to the surprise of Vic, who just smiled wider. "Of course, some are more right than others..."

_Here we go again..._ she just rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

*so? love? hate? wish to burn or hang on your wall? let me know please! criticism is highly appreciated!


	4. a loose screw

Disclaimer: If i owned the titans, would i really be writing on fanfic? oh, and I also don't own the script to the scene that I borrowed from the real movie.

*Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews people!

**spycutie009 - **thanks! and I'm gonna try to bring updates faster while I still can, becuase school starts next month.

**Chloelee12 - **Will do!

**RukiaRae - **Yay! I'm glad you like it! About it being Rob/Rae, I'm not sure if they're gonna end up as an official pairing, or if they'll just have a 'bond' (sorta like the show.) And I'm also glad that you think I did the charecterization right. It took a while to find a balance between the titans and their breakfast club counterparts. like beastboy being the brain, having to be smart, but dumb.

**Main Source of Annoyance - **Kay... *puts away blow torch* Thanks!

**daydream53 - **Thank you! One update coming up!

* * *

"What do you mean, 'more right than others?' You sayin' you think your opinion is better than mine?" asked Vic, who seemed to be enjoying the conversation/argument.

"God, chill the fuck out, Jockstrap! You act like we're talkin' 'bout religion and I'm tryin' to convert you or somethin'!"

"Now there's one of the most argued things in the world..." mused Gar. When the other guys just stared at him, he clarified, "Religion. One of the biggest arguements, right up there with politics."

"Ugh, don't even get me started!" complained Dick. "Gotham is so fuckin' screwed up, it's a wonder anything gets done 'round here!"

"Well back to superheroes, that's what Batman's here for, right?" asked Vic. "I mean, he's protectin' Gotham from the bad guys and he points out the corrupt, doesn't he?"

"Yea, but not alone..." mumbled Dick, slouching in his seat.

"Well of course not! There are some of the cops that are not corrupt, correct?"

"Well there's them, but I kinda meant the sidekicks, you know, Batgirl and Robin..."

"Oh. Yea. Why do you care so much about them anyway? Any time we bring up Batman, you make sure to bring up the sidekicks," asked Kori.

"Bats can't take all the credit now can he? Someone's gotta deflate the guys ego. Who better than a guy like me? The lowest of the low in this school."

"I'm guessing you don't like Batman?" asked Rachel, one eyebrow raised. He shrugged, not wanting to answer.

"Wouldn't it be cool if Robin went to our school?" mused Gar, staring off into space.

"Who says he doesn't?" asked Vic. "He's probably in highschool."

"Yea, him and that bat chick could be in this room even." Dick said, with a sly smile. He then pretended to be looking around intently. "Hmm... could Rachel be the cover of the Batgirl?" he walked over to her, peering at her intently. "Hmm... a little short, but other than that, if you put on a wig and some self tanner I could see it. Though I'm pretty sure Batgirl doesn't have purple eyes..."

"You aren't really taking him seriously, are you?" asked Rachel, seeing Gar and Vic also staring at her intently.

"Well... um... no?" stuttered Gar. She rolled her eyes. Dick walked over to Kori.

"Huh."

"What?" she asked.

"Do you straighten your hair?"

"Of course. Everyone on the cheerleading squad has to have their hair up, and it is easier to put my hair up when it is straight rather than curly."

"Uh huh... and do you shower after cheerleading practice?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Do you bother to re-straighten your hair after you shower?"

"No. There's no point."

"So you admit you have curly hair."

"Sort of curly. Why?"

"How tall are you?"

"Why do you wish to know?"

"Just answer."

"5' 4''"

"Really?"

"Yea."

"And you have green eyes..."

"Of course I do! You are not color blind, are you?"

"Nah. Do you wear contacts?"

"Yea."

"And if you wanted you could wear blue contacts?"

"Yea. Why do you wish to-"

"I knew it!" he shouted, as everyone stared at him. "You're Batgirl!"

"WHAT?" she shrieked. "I am not! What would make you even think such an obsurd thing!"

"You're both tall, she has blue eyes and you could put in blue contacts... plus, you have the perfect alibi. You have straight hair at cheerleading. You go home to do homework like a goody-goody or whatever. Tell your parents you're going to bed, like a good little girl. Pull out your uniform, and fight crime, with your now curly hair. No one recognises you, becuase they know you as the ditsy cheerleader with straight hair and green eyes. Plus you're a cheerleader."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The flips and cartwheels and whatever? All that shit Batgirl does? Don't all you cheerleaders do that too?"

"Well yea, but would that not make it possible for any of the other cheerleaders to be Batgirl?"

"Girl's gotta point."

"Shut up Sport-o! Nevermind on her being Batgirl. I don't think she could fight crime. She's too busy messing with her perfect god damned nails to care about anyone but herself!"

"You shut up! Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass!"

Richard nodded his head a few times, then said, "It's a free country." Rachel hid a smirk behind her book.

"He is just trying to anger you, you should ignore him," suggested Kori with a flick of the hair.

"Sweets," she turned around. "You couln't ignore me if you tried." Rachel looked on at the scene, trying to piece together what was going on. Richard wasn't seriously flirting with her, was he? She saw a smirk cross his face when she angered. Yep. He was just playing her.

"Shut up! Leave her alone!" shouted Vic.

"What's going on in there?" The voice of Mr. Wilson came from accross the hallway. Everyone immediately silenced. "Stupid pricks..."

Everyone stared at Richard and Vic. "You know what?" Dick asked, standing up. "How's about we close that door there, so we don't have Wilson on our tail?"

"Well, the door's supposed to stay open..." Gar pointed out.

"So what?"

"So what if you just shut up? There's four other people in here you know."

"God, you can count! See, I knew you had to be smart to be a- a football player or a wrestler."

"Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?" asked Vic.

"Really..." voiced Kori.

"You know Grayson, you don't even count. I mean, if you disapeared forever it wouldn't make any difference! You may as well not even exist in this school!" Rachel's eyes widened in shock at the comment, but chose to say nothing, mouth hanging open. Richard's reaction was similar. Rachel could tell he was upset by the comment. She was sure he'd heard similar one's before, whether from students, or teachers or at home. She knew because she'd also heard those kinds of comments. She knew how much they could hurt.

"Well... I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team!" Immediately, Vic and Kori muffled their laughter. "Maybe the prep club too. Student council." He grew more and more sarcastic with each comment.

"Nah. They wouldn't take you," said Vic, smirk present.

"I'm hurt."

"I believe I know why guys such as yourself do the degrading of all these activities."

"Oh, this should be stunning."

"It is because you are affraid," her eyes seemed to harden with this comment.

"Oh, god, you richies are soooo smart. That's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities!"

"You are a coward!"

Before a fight could break out, Gar interupted saying, "I'm in the math club!" Everyone ignored him.

"See, you are affraid that they will not take you, that you will not belong. So instead, you pretend to think lowly of all the activities," he rolled his eyes.

"Well, wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being total assholes now, would it?"

"You would not know! You do not even know any of us!"

"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna go out and join one of their fuckin' clubs."

"Let's watch the mouth, huh?" said Vic, looking pointedly at Gar, who seemed to be soaking up the new vocab.

"I'm in the physics club too..."

"Excuse me a sec." he looked over at Garfield. "What are you babbling about?"

"Well, what I said was that I'm in the math club, and the latin club, and the phisics club." Richard turned his gaze to Kori.

"Hey. Cherry." She looked up, glaring at him. "Do you belong to the physics club?" a weirded out look crossed her face.

"That's an accidemic club."

"So?"

"So accidemic clubs aren't the same as other clubs." she said, not sounding so sure.

"Ah, but to dorks like him, they are." she turned from his gaze. "What do you guys do in your club?" he asked, turning back to Gar.

"Uh... In physics we talk about physics," he began, sounding as if it was the most obvious thing, "uh, properties of physics-"

"So that's sort of social." Richard cut in. "Demented and sad, but social. Right?"

"I guess you'd consider us a social situation. I mean, there are other kids in my club. And, like, at the end of the year we have a big banquet, at the Hilton."

"So, you load up, you party..."

"Well, we get dressed up, but we don't get high..."

"Only burners like you get high," said Kori, defending Garfield. As Gar started going on and on about some cousin of his that got high once, Richard looked over to wear Rachel was, and she pretended to shoot a gun at him. He smirked in response.

"Look, you guys keep talkin' and Wilson's gonna come right in here." pointed out Vic. "I've got a wrestling meet this Saturday, and I'm not gonna miss it on acount of you idiots."

"Oh, wouldn't the world end, if you missed a whoooole wrestling meet!"

"Well you wouldn't know anything about it, asshole! You've never competed in your whole entire life!" Richard smirked, thinking to himself, _Oh, you don't even know the half of it..._

"Oh, I know! I fell all empty inside becuase I have such a deep, admiration for guys that roll around on the floor with other guys!"

"Ah, you'd never miss it! You don't have any goals," said Vic, waving him off.

"Oh, but I do!" said Richard, sarcasm oozing like a sponge off of his words. "I wana be just like you!" Rachel tried hard not to laugh, but a muffled squeak still came out, causing Gar to stare at her for a second, before turning back to the drama.

"I figure all I need," Dick continued, "Is a labotomy and some tights!" Gar's smile brightened, taking joy in this information.

"Dude, you wear tights?"

"No, I don't wear tights!" said Vic, turning to the smaller kid. "I wear the required uniform."

"Tights." his smile grew even wider.

"Shut up." Rachel couldn't help but smile, as she went to work on her drawing. She had nothing better to do anyway. Suddenly, everyone stopped, hearing a bang coming from Mr. Wilson's office. Everyone scrambled to their seats. Once the coast was clear, Dick of course, got up. He walked over to the door.

"Hey, Mr. Wilson said no monkey buisness..." Gar pointed out. Dick just shrugged in response, then spun around, standing straight, one eye closed. He was doing his impression of Mr. Wilson, which had long been rumored the best in the school.

"Mr. Logan, I will assume you have writen and completed your paper?" he asked, in a menacing voice. Sure enough, he sounded just like Slade Wilson. He folded his hands behind his back, pacing back and forth. Everyone started laughing, accept for Rachel who just raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, he ran for the door, and started messing with it.

"Come on, man, he's gonna catch you screwin around!"

"Yea! What are you doing, anyway?" asked Kori.

"Dropping dead, I hope." Vic muttered. He ran back to his seat, slipping something in his pocket. The door slammed shut.

"Come on, fix it! Were gonna get in trouble!"

"What am I, a genious?"

"No, you're an asshole!"

"Just trying to be a funny guy..." he said, mock hurt.

"Just fix the door!"

"Just shut up!"

"Fix it!"

"Shut the hell up!" Mr. Wilson, having heard the noise, ran into the room.

"Why is the door closed?" he asked, one eye staring right at Dick. No one asnwered, and he repeated the question. Richard sat with his hands folded, trying to look like one of those serious students.

"How are we supposed to know, P-Man? We aren't supposed to get up." He turned to Kori.

"Why?" her eyes widened, and she looked around wildly for a second, trying to come up with an answer.

"We were just sitting here..." well, it was true enough for four of them. She quickly looked away from his menacing gaze.

When Wilson started turning towards Rachel and Gar, Dick quickly said, "I think a screw fell out, sir."

"It just closed." Voiced Vic.

"Who closed that door? Who!" he shouted, looking at Rachel. She suddenly had a flashback, of her life at home. She remembered what happened right after her dad screamed, every time. His voice held the same menace. So instead of speaking words, she accidentaly squeaked, scared. She banged her head down on the table, hood covering her face, as she wimpered. She was lucky that Dick swooped in with a quick save.

"She doesn't talk, sir."

"Give me that screw, Grayson."

"I don't have the frickin screw."

"Give me the screw, Grayson!"

"I don't have it. Screws fall out all the time, the world is an imperfect place."

"Excuse me, Mr. Wilson... um, why would anyone ever want to steal a screw?"

"Watch it young lady. You too, Grayson. The next screw to fall out will be you."Dick mumbled something under his breath. "What was that Grayson?"

"Eat. My. Shorts."

"You know, Mr. Grayson. You really should spend some time trying to make something of yourself, and a little less time trying to impress people!"

"Who says I'm tryin' to impress anyone? If I was, would I really be here?"

"You know, Grayson, I think I'll add another month to your detentions. I've got you almost till the end of the school year. Now. I'll be right outside that door. Next time I have to come in here-"

"I'm crackin' skulls." Dick mouthed, as Slade said it. He had heard the fraze every week in detention_. He really does need to think of something new to say..._

As the door slammed shut, Dick whispered, "Fuck..." at the moment, even Vic felt sorry for him. _How can he deal with four months of detention? I can't even stand one day!_

"Fuck this place..." Dick mubled, wishing he was anywhere but there.


	5. I am what I am

Disclaimer: If i owned the titans, would i really be writing on fanfic? oh, and I also don't own the script to the scene that I borrowed from the real movie.

*Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews people!

**Main Source of Annoyance - **thanks :) here's your chapter!

**Red X - **yea, same :) especially the first time I saw the movie- I had to pause it so I wouldn't miss anything becuase I was laughing so much. )

**Midnight King - **that was exactly my reaction when I first read a titans/tbc crossover at first, until i read it. I'm glad you like it, and hope you continue doing so :)

* * *

Exactly two of the five teens were now in their seats. Victor and Kori were both stretching their long limbs, while Dick kicked a book around like a hackey-sack. Rachel read her book, and Garfield just watched everyone.

"Dude, it's not that smart to be kicking a book." The boy pointed out, growing restless of the silence.

"Your point?" Dick retorted. He put the book down, and walked over to the shorter kid, who had stood up.

"He means knock it off," intervened Vic, who could see the ebony haired boy was looking for a fight.

"Oh yea? And who's gonna make me? You?" he asked, turning towards Vic.

"Yea."

"Yea? You and how many of your friends?"

"Just me." He sent a glare down at the smaller kid, annoyed. How could a scrawny little kid like him beat up a 6' 2" wrestler? "Me hittin you, you hittin the floor." Dick smirked cockily. He knew that'd be impossible. Just to tick of the jock, he batted him, and didn't bother to fight it when Vic pinned him to the floor.

"I don't wana get into this with you jockstrap..."

"Oh yea?" asked Vic getting off the kid. "Why not?"

"It's simple. I'd kill you," Dick said with a shrug. Seeing Vic roll his eyes, he pulled something from his pocket, and threw it at the wall. When it stuck, everyone saw what it was. A knife. The room grew eerily quiet. "See, I'd kill you, your dumb ass parents would fuckin sue me, there'd be some big mess, and I'd rather not pick up the pieces of the aftermath. You aren't worth the trouble."

"So... how'd you learn to throw knives? Did you live in the circus or something?" asked Gar, more curious than anything. He immediately regretted the comment, seeing the look on Dick's face. The boy just retrieved his knife, pocketed it, and responded, with a blank look on his face, looking utterly numb.

"Yea. Haley's Circus." _The back flip? Dead parents, lived in the circus..._

"How long were you there?" asked Vic, dumbstruck. "Like, you run away or something and join for a while, or-?"

"I ain't no runnaway. I dealt with those foster jerks from day one. The circus? I grew up there. First nine years of my life."

"Dude, for real?"

"For real."

"What did you do in the circus? Were you part of one of the acts or someone behind the scenes?"

"... all of the above, I suppose."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when I was younger I trained in acrobatics and helped out with the ropes and the rigging, and when I was older I trained and became part of my parents act. Everyone pitches in though."

"What act would that be?" asked Vic, still not believing any of this.

"... the trapeze." his voice grew quieter as he voiced this, though nobody noticed. _Wait, the trapeze?_

"I knew it!" Rachel shouted, standing up. Everyone jumped, not expecting her to say anything. When they turned to her, she pulled her hood farther over her face, as to cover the crimson now painting her cheeks.

"Knew what?" asked Kori, beyond confused.

"You," she began, pointing at Richard, "Are _the_ Richard Grayson. As in, Richard Grayson of the Flying Grayson's, the world famous trapeze act from Haley's circus. Also known as Bruce Wayne's son."

"Shit."

"Dude! _You're_ Bruce Wayne's kid? Like, _the _Bruce Wayne?"

"You weren't supposed to find out..."

"Bruce Wayne? The billionare Bruce Wayne? Then what the heck are you doin' here in this school?"

"You people shouldn't know..."

"Yes, would it not make more sense to go to a higher place of learning?"

"Shut up," Dick shouted, clutching his hair in exaspiration. "All of you, just shut up! Yea, I'm Bruce Wayne's foster kid! So what? You people are the reason why I don't go flaunting it about! I'd rather not be surounded by a bunch of pricks that let the money or the occupation talk!" This silenced everyone, and they all waited for him to elaborate.

"All my life... when I was a kid, I was called circus scum, freak, brat. I was called names, because I was different. People thought my family and I were crazy, living in a trailer, traveling the world. People wouldn't talk to us if we were in our costume, because we were strange, different.

"My own grandparent's rejected me. My mom... she was all set to go become a banker, or a lawyer, or a doctor. She dropped out of college, joined the circus, learned how to be a trapeze artist... all because she fell in love with my dad. My grandparents didn't approve. They disowned her.

"I never once thought our life was strange, not a single time. I was told all the name calling was because the people didn't understand how we lived. I was homeschooled. And yea, you could say we were poor. We lived in a small trailer. But it was enough. We were all happy. Everyone was like a big family.

"Once my parents were murdered... I was taken in by Bruce as his ward when I was ten, after a couple months of dealing with a couple shitty foster parents. He signed me up for some god damned prep school. Now, this is after coming from being homeschooled. Everything was new to me. Even speaking English. In the circus, we mostly talked in Romany. I got called names, made fun of. It was like rude people at the circus times a hundred. Then they found out.

"They found out I was... 'the' Richard Grayson. They didn't recognise me from the circus, oh, no. They recognised me as 'Bruce Wayne's kid.'" Gar cringed, remembering that minutes ago, he had called Dick just that. "Suddenly, they were all over me. All trying to be friends with me, just because my foster dad was a billionare. All because of the money. At first the friendship was welcome, me not understanding why they suddenly liked me. Like I said, in the circus it was a pretty low maitnance life. I didn't care about money, or see how that could influence people. Once I caught on though...

"I begged Bruce to let me go to a normal school, or a crappy school, anything that would seperate my name from his. So I could blend in, make friends because of who I was on the inside, instead of the outside. I was greatful for all he'd done, yes, but I didn't want to be treated differently because of who he was. I knew what it was like from both sides of the spectrum. So, he let me join this school my freshman year. One one condition."

"Which would be?" asked Vic, wishing to hear the end of the story.

"I'd have to figure out how to keep my identities a secret on my own, go undercover. Keep an eye on certain people. My way? Get in with a 'bad crowd' of nice guys, and leave it at that. Surely no real kid of Bruce would hang out with such 'bad' kids.

"So until now, nobody's figured it out, made the connection. I was ignored for the most part freshman and softmore years. But then Bruce saw people, namely Pirate man, getting suspicious of who I was."

"Wait, wouldn't he know Bruce Wayne was your foster dad? I mean, didn't Bruce fill out those parent cards and stuff?"

"Yea, but... um... that's all confidential? The only one I turned in was the application to the office. The teacher ones? Blew them off."

"But what about-"

"Do you want to hear the end of this story?" Dick quickly cut in. _Can't let them find out too much..._

"Well, yea!"

"Then shut up man!"

"Anyway... Bruce told me that if my act was going to work, and to get Wilson off my back, I'd have to make myself worse."

"What do you mean?" asked Kori.

"I mean, he basically told me to be bad. Hang out with trouble makers, get caught with cigarettes and beer, pretend to get high. Get detentions.

"Well, it worked. You pin heads wouldn't have ever figured it out if not for Ms. Smarty-Pants over there making the connection. I thought I had Wilson's suspicions turned, but still was able to keep an eye on him. Turns out, he knows as much about me as I know about him."

"Wait, what the heck are you talking about?"

"Yea! Going undercover? Spying on teachers? Pretending to be bad? Who are you? What the heck is your deal? Why would you spy on a teacher? And how come you said Wilson was figuring out your _identities_? Don't you mean identity?" asked a confused Gar.

"Yes, I also wish to know the answers to Garfield's questions."

"Yea, me too. But serioulsy man, the way you worded all that, you make it sound like you're an undercover superhero and that Wilson's a villian or something!" Vic called out, jokingly.

Dick turned to the boy, sly smile on his face. "Who says I'm not?"

*So, love? Hate? Sorry for slower updates, but school started. Self explanatory. :) reviews are good motivation though!


	6. apprentices

Disclaimer: If i owned the titans, would i really be writing on fanfic? oh, but I do own the movie The Breakfast Club! :)

*Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews people!

**DYlogger - **haha yes :) yes it will :) but I'm gonna make you read to find out :)

**moon-destroyer - **okay! okay! okay! okay! haha :) I'm updating as much as I can (school permitting) a couple days in and I already have a ton of homework and a test coming up. xp.

**CMK Jam-Sam - **hahahha why thank you :) glad you like it! And yes, guys with their guy-ish attitude... :) and you should see the movie, it's really good! And for some reason, my dumb computer won't let me review one of the chapter of Future's Folly, but it was really good! Anyone reading this response should read it too!

**BroadwayKhaos - **don't worry, i'm not going to use the pairings from the breakfast club here. (i also cant see cyborg and raven together.) this'll probably end up with either cannon pairings of teen titans, or with robxrae. not sure which though, since I like both, and they're both popular pairings. I think this is leaning towards RobxRae though... :) I'm glad you like the story!

**Red X - **Yes it is, and yep! Anyone else a hero? Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see :)

**Renee430 - **thanks! I'm glad you liked the ending! Honestly, that was my favorite part of the story to write so far :)

* * *

That last statement caused everyone to completely fall silent. Finally, Vic started cracking up, then laughing hysterically. "Man, that is the funniest thing I've ever heard! Ha! _You_? A 'superhero'? Catching an 'evi' teacher? Right! Hahahaha! That's a good one!"

Completely serious, and a little big angrily, Richard responded, "Who says I'm joking?" His tone immediately stopped the laughter coming from the bigger man.

"But...? Who? How?"

"I told you, I'm from the circus. I had the acrobatics way down, since I was a little kid. Wasn't much harder to learn how to kick and punch."

"But...?" While Vic continued his incoherent stuttering, Kori asked a question.

"Who are you then, if you are truely a hero?"

"Robin," he replied, smirking.

"And we should believe you because...?" asked Gar, still not sure whether this was a joke or not. In response, Dick pulled a batarang from his pocket. "Big deal, you could've picked that up off of a crime... scene..." His jaw nearly reached his toes, as he watched the batarang wiz past his head, slice his pencil in half, then go back to the owner. "Dude! You messed up my pencil!"

"Yup."

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Rachel, quietly. "Why are you trusting us with what's probably your biggest secret? You could be throwing your identity away by telling us this."

"I don't think so." She looked up at him, as he finished his response. "See, I usually can tell a good person from a bad one, seeing my career choice. Now, the people I hang out with normally, the ones constantly getting in trouble with the law, now, I know for a fact they'd sell off my identity like it was nothing. Kaput goes the bats and the bird! But you guys... I don't know. It just feels like I can trust you."

"But how can you be so trusting?" she pushed. "After all that's happened in your life you shouldn't trust anyone, yet here you are telling this to us, and you don't know the first thing about any of us! If you knew anything about me, you wouldn't want me _around you_ let alone-"

"I know enough," he softly interupted. She slightly smiled, and enjoyed the moment. It wasn't very often that she met people that didn't try to pry into her history. It was an awfully long tale..."Telling you all this, it could be the biggest mistake I ever make. But I truly doubt it."

"You trust us? For real?"

"Yea. And if any of you do decide to misuse that trust, keep in mind who I work with."

"The Batman..." Kori mumbled, eyes widening in fear. In response, Dick smirked.

"Oh, he's not that bad. He's just always super scowley and stuff. Actually I meant Batgirl... she could kick any one of your asses any day of the week. Hell hath no fury-"

"Like a woman's scorn." Rachel finished, having heard the quote before.

"So, the other part of that- which teacher are you convinced is evil? Or was that a joke?"

"Not convinced. I KNOW he is. And I'm gonna stop him, whether Batman helps or not. Slade Wilson, P-Man. In my books, he's Deathstroke."

"Never heard of him." Vic said, waving the kid off. He believed 'Deathstroke' to be some lame ass villian with a tricked out name. I mean, considering the other villians with death in their names. I mean, Killermoth for one...

"He works undercover, usually. Gets others to do his dirty work. Very secretive. He's kind of... my project."

"Project? How so?"

"... never mind..."

"No, tell us! What makes him so much more important for you to catch than the other criminals," pressed Rachel.

"It's hard to explain... It's just... personal. He just know exactly how to mess with me. Drives me crazy."

"What do you mean, mess with you?"

"He's been hinting all along that he knows my secret identity, first of all, which drives me nuts."

"He knows your idenity? That's like, the biggest taboo ever!"

"I know. But I don't know for sure that he knows who I am. It might just be a lucky guess. Anyway, it's important that he's caught, before he looks for a new-" he dead stopped.

"A new what?"

Very quietly, he whispered, "A new apprentice."

"Who was the old apprentice?" He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"There were two. The most recent apprentice I followed all the way to Jump City. When I was 'skipping school' I was helping a girl escape Deathstroke's control. She was an old friend of mine. I had met her once before when I was still in the circus. She escaped Deathstroke, but in the process, she triggered an earthquake. She stayed behind to stop it, but in the end..." He sighed. "Deathstroke got away, and she was turned to stone."

"Turned to stone?" asked Rachel.

"She had powers, the ability to manipulate the earth. She was given superpowers to fight in a war over in Russia, where she was part of the royal family. She was an earth bender."

"What was her name?" asked Kori, sadly.

"Terra." All eyes turned back to the source of the voice. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't Richard that had answered. It was Garfield.

*Ooh, so how does Gar know Terra? The faster you click that lonely lil review button down there, the sooner you'll find out! Mwa ha ha ha!


	7. Terra

Disclaimer: If i owned the titans, would i really be writing on fanfic? oh, but I do own the movie The Breakfast Club! :)

*Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews people! Oh! Just an FYI, **I'll give you a virtual cookie if you can spot the line that tells why Beastboy ain't a green bean!**

**also, i hope that the wait was worth the chapter! the longest one yet!**

**Crazyred717 - **thank you :) and i'm updating as fast as i can!

**Red X - **You'll find out now, I guess :)

**Mageblood - **thanks, and i'm updating as fast as I can!

**Crazy Nerd - **thanks :) and how they know each other? Imma make you read to find out :)

**RukiaRae - **thanks :) and you'll find out now. haha ;)

* * *

"You've heard of her?" asked Vic. The small boy shook his head in response.

"Heard of her? Hell, I _knew_ her."

"How?" asked Kori, curious.

"I met her, when she still lived in Markovia. I guess it was just after she'd gotten her powers, 'cause she showed me them. She wasn't very 'in control.'"

"Man, what the hell were you doing in Markovia?"

"My parents are scientists, so they travel all over the world. I go with them all over the place in the summer. It's a shame though, when I was really little I was affraid of flying, so I didn't go with them to Africa. That would've been a fun trip... but back on topic. I met her back about two years ago. We were both around 14. She was really nice, I kind of had a crush on her. One day, she told me about her powers.

"She made me promise not to tell anyone. I promised. Somehow though... some guy messed with her mind or something, and she got it in her head that I betrayed her secret. I didn't, I sware! But she didn't believe me. She ran away from home, feeling like she couldn't trust anyone, least of all me." He hung his head in shame. "It's my fault she came to America. My fault that she got in trouble with this Deathstroke guy."

"No." Everyone turned to Dick. "It's not your fault. Not at all."

"But if I hadn't-"

"Did you ever stop to think about _who_ was the one convincing Terra you betrayed her?" Gar just looked confused, until it clicked.

"Deathstroke was watching her from the begining, wasn't he?" Dick nodded.

"Yea. He spelled out his entire 'master plan' to me."

"So, he made Terra think that I-? And then she came-?"

"Preeety much. Guess you are a brain after all," said Dick, knocking on his head.

"Oh, shut up. But how did she end up working with him? And when did you meet her anyway?"

"That's a bit longer of an answer..." he started, running his hands through his hair. "See, it all started years ago. In the circus... we went to Markovia. Her being royalty-" seeing Vic's eyes almost bug out of his head he clarified, "Her cousin was second in line for the throne. She came with her cousin to one of the shows." Suddenly he started cracking up, "Sorry, it's just a funny story how we met... me and my friend Miranda were upset 'cause our 'rents wouldn't let us in the show that night. Nooo, not with some friggin hoity toity richies there. Obvoiously, we were pissed.

"So, we were hanging around backstage after the show, immitating what we thought those snobs would be like.

_Flashback:_

_"Get out Dickie! You've gotta be kidding me! Bedrooms for their pets? Isn't that what cages are for? And I bet next you're gonna tell me those richie snobs don't even train their own animals!"_

_"I know, I know! They're crazy! But they're not all animal trainers like your parents! They get other people to."_

_"Yea, yea, I know, my parents. Ugh. Who thinks up these names anyway? The 'Kane's Wild Animal Act'!"_

_"Better than the 'Flying Graysons.' They make it sound like we're birds or something!"_

_"Yes, little birdies belonging to those richies!" she said, ruffling his hair._

_"Hey, I'm nobody's pet! Especially not some-"_

_"Richie snob?" a voice finished. Both spun around, surprised to see two young girls there._

_"Hey, what are you two doing back here? Circus member's only!" Miranda shouted._

_"We were given permission from Mr. Haley to tour his circus." The taller girl stated._

_"Oh yea? And why would he do that? He doesn't do that normaly."_

_"Maybe it's because she's the princess of this nice little town," said Dick's dad walking by. "Be nice, Dick. You too Miranda." The two friends shared a look, plainly stating one thing: Crap._

_"So, us richie snobs have bedrooms for our pets, do we? News to me," said the smaller of the two._

_"If she's the princess, who are you?" asked Miranda. "You don't look like sisters."_

_"Name's Tara Markov. I'm her cousin. Who are you two?"_

_"I'm Miranda Kane."_

_"Your parents do the animal act, right?"_

_"Yea. Oh, and that's just Dickie."_

_"Does he not have a proper name?" the princess asked._

_"Grayson. Richard Grayson."_

_"Oh, your parents were absolutely marvelous on the trapeeze!" the princess stated, eyes glowing with recognation. "Can you do any tricks on the trapeeze?"_

_"Can I do any tricks? Of course!" He stated__, sounding a little defensive. Suddenly, someone called to the princess and Tara._

_"Coming Dad!" Tara yelled back. "Nice to meet you guys!" she called, running to catch up with her family._

_"Yes, it really was a pleasure!" Called the princess, and they were on their way._

_End Flashback_

"Dude, that really happened?" asked Gar, laughing.

"Yup. Me and Miranda had to deal with her parents later. We just got lucky they didn't take offense."

"Okay, so that's how you knew her. But how did she end up working for Deathstroke?" asked Rachel. "I mean, she didn't seem like a traitor back then."

"Well, after we left Markovia, the war started, then ended, she got her powers and met Mr. Smarty-Pants over here. After he 'betrayed' her, she ran away, unknowingly, to Deathstroke. She came to America, looking to start over. She tried to be a hero in the different towns she went to. DS rigged it so that she'd screw up, avalances'd happen, earthquakes, mudslides, stuff like that. Make it seem like she was that much more out of control. Eventually, she came to Jump.

"I had been trailing the incidences, trying to figure out if they were connected. At first I thought Weather Master was involved, but when Supes confirmed he was in prison-"

"You know Superman?" asked Vic increduously.

"Yea. He confirmed Weather Master was in prison, and so I went to investigate while Batman wasn't around. I talked to people in the cities that had been hit, asked if they knew anything about it. They all mentioned that an earthbender had come around the time of whatever. They said she introduced herself as a hero. When they discribed her, I thought she sounded familiar. It wasn't till they said she was going by Terra did it click.

"I saw a picture, and sure enough it was Tara Markov. I went to Jump to make sure she wasn't really doing all this on purpuse."

"On purpuse? Of course it wasn't on purpuse! She would never-"

"But she did," pointed out Rachel, "She worked for a madman." He slunked down in his seat.

"She recognised me, even with the mask. Probably because I called her by her real name. Or maybe it was that the costume reminded her of my parents. Whatever. I asked her about the disasters, and she denied everything. She said it was because she couldn't control her powers. I offered to take her to Batman, see if he could help train her, or at least find someone in the JLA that could help. She refused. 'I've got everything under control now,' she said. 'I've gotten the hang of my powers. I'm fine now, I promise'. But she didn't have control. DS did.

"Deathstroke had put some sort of chip under her skin without her knowing. While he had 'trained' her, he was actually controling her. She didn't realize it. He tricked her so badly... then he made her work for him. He said she owed it to him, for training her. Said she was doing the right thing, and what could some missing technology do to hurt? She belived him. I hadn't left Jump City yet, seeing as I didn't want to deal with Batman, especially since finding out he didn't trust me."

"Why not? And how'd you find out?" He hezitated before answering.

"Long story, but Batman trusts who he wants to. And how I found out? Tracking device in my utility belt."

"Ouch."

"Yea. But when I found out about the roberies, I knew it had Deathstroke's name written all over it. I figured out where his hideout was, and waited to ambush him. Instead, I found Tara."

FLASHBACK:

_"What are you doing here, Tara?" I asked her, confused."_

_"Stop calling me that! I go by Terra now," she said, changing the subject._

_"Okay, Terra, what are you doing here? You here to stop Deathstroke too?"_

_"Boy, why would she try to stop me? She works for me." Robin spun around, surprised to see Deathstroke, and more surprised by what he said. "Good to see you again, Ap-"_

_"Don't call me that!" he shouted, cutting off Deathstroke._

_"Why? Does it bother you? Or rather, Batman?" His only response was to attack Deathstroke. "Thought so. I bet he doesnt even trust you. Does that bug you?"_

_"Shut up! Why won't you leave me alone! Why can't you just go die? Jump of a cliff or something for all I care! __You don't know anything about me! Leave me the hell alone! And what'd you do to Terra? She'd never agree to work for you! No sane person would! What'd you do? Blackmail her? Threaten her?"_

_"Robin," she spoke up, "I chose to work for him."_

_"What? But you said everything was fine! Why would you-"_

_"He trained me, Robin! He taught me to control my powers!"_

_"He taught you to _be _controlled!"_

_"He trained me, Robin! I owe him!"_

_"You don't owe him anything! He's a psychopath!"_

_"Why do you hate him so much? He can't be all bad if he helped me!"_

_"He helped you to help himself! And why do I hate him? Terra, think of me as a voice of experience. I've dealt with him before! I've made some big mistakes because of him. He's manipulative! He'll do anything to get what he wants!"_

_"I recall overhearing you say the same about Batman before," Deathstroke said, smirking beneath his metal mask. "Isn't it a bit interesting that Batman and I are as alike as you and I?"_

_"Stop bringing him into this! And stop changing the subject! Terra, he's a criminal! You can't honestly believe you're meant to be evil too!"_

_She sunk down to her knees. "I just don't want to hurt anyone..."_

_"Then come with me. Be a hero, Terra. Don't listen to the bastard over there." _

_He held out a hand for her. She stared, unsure. She started to outstrech her hand to him, when suddenly-__"NO!" Deathstroke shouted, and Terra's hand flew up, sending a burst of wind at the boy wonder. He flew back into the wall, and faught to keep concious. Her eyes widened in surprise._

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't try to- I didn't mean-"_

_"Of course you did, Terra. You meant it, or else you wouldn't have done it now, would you have?" Deathstroke's tone was condecending, causing her to blush in embarassment. Robin looked back and forth between the two._

_"I believe her over you any day." He said, getting up. "What happened Terra?" Before she could answer, a wall of rocks shot at him, and he dodged all but one that got him in the ribs. He could feel them breaking, but didn't care. _

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I thought I had-"_

_"Control?" Deathstroke chuckled, causing a shiver to go up the poor girls spine. "__You've never had control, Terra. I have." He threw his arms forward, causing Terra to do the same. Terra was forced to create a giant arrow made of stone, which hovered above the almost unconcious boy wonder._

_"I'm so sorry, Robin! Really, I am! He's controling me!"_

_"No! You've always had control! You've always had a choice! You chose to work for Slade! You chose to lie to me! You chose everything! Make the right choice, Terra! Don't let him control you!" Struggling, Terra tried to fight Slade's control over her. Sweat dripped down her face._

_"You... can't... control me... any more!" She shouted. Deathstroke flew back, eye widening in surprise. Before anyone had the chance to say anything, a rumbling in the ground was heard. The floor of the hideout started cracking, red hot lava spurting through. Terra threw a large bolder at Deathstroke, causing him to stumble and fall down into one of the cracks. He fell into a seemingly endless pit of lava. Robin stared in shock, then shook himself out of it._

_"Tara! Come on! We gotta get out of here! The volcano! It's gonna explode!"_

_With a sad smile on her face, she asked, "Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"_

_"Does it matter? We need to leave!"_

_"No, you need to leave," she said quietly. "I can stop the volcano. I need to stay."_

_"But Tara-"_

_"No. Now go!" Reluctantly, the boy wonder ran, looking behind his shoulder every couple seconds, hoping Tara would change her mind. He escaped the hideout, then passed out._

_Two hours later... Robin woke up in the back seat of the Batplane, a very pissed off Batman in front. He tried to remember what happened- "TARA!" he shouted, and Batman quickly turned around, surprised by the sudden outburst, though he didn't let it show._

_"Oh. You're awake."_

_"Where's Tara? What happened? Is she alright? Did she save the city? And how did I get in the Batplane?"_

_"Tara Markov stopped the volcano, and therefore saved the city. I found you unconcious on a rooftop over near Slade's hideout. You had lost a lot of blood. You broke a couple ribs."_

_"But is she alright?" Batman was silent. "Bruce... I have to know. IS. She. OKAY?"_

_"She's in a better place."_

_"You mean-?"_

_"She's dead. She stopped the volcano, but sacrificed herself in doing so." Batman wasn't one to beat around the bush. He wasn't one for emotion either. Robin on the other hand... he was numb. He didn't know what to think. What to feel. So he said the least emotional thing possible for Batman, knowing about the older man's emotion issues._

_"I guess the only thing good that came out of this, is that that bastard is finally dead."_

_End Flashback_

"I just can't believe it... she's really gone?" asked Gar.

"Yea." Akward silence.

"Wait a sec," asked Vic, "Not to be insensitive or anything... but didn't you say you were still looking for Deathstroke? And that you thought Wilson was him? You just said he was dead."

"There was no evidence."

"He fell into a pit of lava. Isn't that evidence enough?"

"Not for Batman it's not. And not for me. I know him, far too well. I know he's not gone."

"Know him too well? Doesn't matter how well you 'knew' that murderer! He's gone! Terra made sure of that!"

"I know what I know, and he's not dead!"

"Why can't you except that he's gone!"

"Because he's not," Richard growled.

"Why do you think that?" asked Kori, softly. "How do you know him so well that you believe him truly not to be dead? I would think falling into a pit of lava is a very conclusive ending."

"Not with him it's not. He's tricky, manipulative, as you heard. For all we know, it could've been a hollogram that fell!"

"How ever well you think you knew him man, he's gone!"

"No. I know him enough to know that even if he dies, he won't stay dead!"

"You say you know him. But how well can you know a psychopath?" asked Rachel.

"I know him better than anyone."

"How?" she persisted.

"That bastard had two apprentices. One by force, one by 'choice.' Terra was the second. The first..."

"No..." Rachel mumbled, realizing the inevitable.

"The first was me."

***soooo, was it worth the wait? or worth a barf bag? And did'ja figure out why BB's not green? Remember, a virtual cookie is at stake :) lolz. Reviews and or critizism welcome!**


	8. secrets

Disclaimer: If i owned the titans, would i really be writing on fanfic? oh, but I do own the movie The Breakfast Club! :)

*Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews people!

**Composer Dragon - **ding ding ding! we have a winner! here's your virtual snickerdoodles :D *hands them over to composer dragon*

**,Confuzzeled - **Robin was. Raven just realized it first.

**Kyla - **a virtual cookie for you as well :D Here you go! *Gives it to you* I love apprentice fics too :) i can't help but shove it into all the stories i write ':)

**Red X - **yet another winner! Your cookie is on it's way by virtual cookie mail ;)

**Crazyred717 - **thank you :) and yep, i'd love to hear any advice you've got :D

**Crazynerd - **yep, you're right! *sends a cookie* and watch out, curiosity killed the cat and all that jazz ;) and i'm glad you thought it was worth the wait :D

**QueenOfWeird1995 - **ZOMG thanks!

**BlueSkies - **thank you! extra virtual cookies for you for putting the exact line :D thanks for your thoughts :)

**ScRaBbLe1 - **and I definately love your review :D

**The-Dark-Love-Writer - **you'll have to read and see ;) i'm glad you 'effing love the story :D and that is kinda cool that you n rae have double bday's ;) joint party, hmm? ;) update's are asap!

Well. Seeing the whelming response, i think virtual cookies are pretty good motivation to review :D lolz

* * *

Everyone stared at Dick in shock, and he met their eyes, holding them in a firm gaze. "Yup, that's right. I worked for a psychopath. That's how I'm so sure Wilson's Deathstroke. That's how I know he's not dead," he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "You don't forget the face of your captor. You don't forget anything about them. I've never forgotten someone who's hurt me. None of 'em. And it'll come back to bite all of 'em in the ass one day. Especially him. As soon as I have the evidence..."

"Besides the obvious, if you don't mind my asking, what did he do to you? I mean, if you weren't working for him by choice... why stay?" asked Rachel.

"He blackmailed me."

"With what?" asked Kori.

"Nothing much. Just the lives of every kid and teen in all of Gotham."

"Say what!" exclaimed Vic. "The hell? Why didn't we hear about this?"

"Because the problem was solved. Batgirl was infected with the disease he put in everyone-"

"What disease?" Gar was curious.

"I'm getting to that! He triggered the probes he put in Batgirl, and I couldn't do anything but watch her just about die. I begged him to stop. Once Batgirl figured out about the probes, though not the entire plan, she found me in Bludhaven, where Slade's base was."

"Bludhaven? Dude! He made you stay in Bludhaven?"

"Gotham's younger sluttier sister city? Yep. But it's not too bad. Kinda nice once you're used to it. Anyway, Batgirl found me. She told me she didn't care about the probes in her, and to escape. I quickly explained how not only was she infected, but like I said before, everyone in the city under the age of 18. Slade came, activated the probes in Batgirl, she sat there dying, (along with all of you, aka that crazy 'flu epedemic') and I found out about the little machine in the corner. It was glowing. I realized it was what infected everyone, and basically gave myself the disease. Hurt like hell, since the signal was strongest near us. Told the old bastard that if I lost my friends, he'd loose his apprentice before I started to really feel like shit. He had no choice but to stop the machine, and then we beat the shit out of him, and he left."

"No offense dude, but why didn't he just let you die? Find a new apprentice? This dude sounds like a bastard, not like he'd spare all those lives just for you to live. Again, no offense."

"None taken, but I've often wondered that myself. I can't really think of any reason that doesn't sound stupid."

"Okay, so... how the hell did we not know about this?"

"DS wasn't caught. And Batman came up with a cure. That's why it was made mandatory to get a flu shot that year. The cure was put in the shot."

'Oh... uh... guess that's logical..."

Gar looked like he was about to ask another question about the apprenticeship, so Dick quickly asked, "Can we please talk about something else?"

"So... have any of you read-" Rachel stopped what she was saying, realizing who she was talking to, and modified, "Have any of you played Mega Monkeys 3?" Suddenly everyone turned to stare at her.

"_You_ play video games?" asked Gar incredulously.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked.

"You just don't seem like... we didn't know you'd be the type to play videogames..." Vic said cautiously.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Excuse me, what exactly _is _this 'Mega Monkeys Three?'" Rachel, Gar and Vic all attempted to explain the game to Kori, who had been clueless in this discussion. Dick followed the conversation, but his mind wandered back to what Rachel had said. _There's a lot you don't know about me... _

"What are you hiding?" he wondered aloud.

"What was that?" the girl in question asked, turning to face him.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking out loud is all..." she shrugged and went back to talk to the others, suddenly a bit more social. Her hood started to slip a little, and she immediately fixed it. Before she had though, Richard noticed something.

"Rachel?"

"Hmm?" she asked, only half listening.

"How did you get that bruise?" Though it didn't seem possible, she grew a few shades paler.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, poker face in place. She waved him off as if it were nothing, not wanting to alarm the others.

"The bruise on your cheek, it looks kinda-"

"-_mind_ your own buisness, will you?" she asked, glaring at him. Vic was starting to glance over towards them occasionally.

"But if someone did that to you-"

"Drop it!" she hissed. "It's my own fault. I just ran into a door, okay? I'm fine! Nobody hurt me."

"You're not. You'd have to ram into a doorknob pretty hard to get a bruise that size."

"Save your detective work for the police. I'm _not_ interested on an interrogation of my life!" she whispered. Gar and Vic were almost done explaining cheat codes to Kori. They'd notice Rachel and Dick weren't participating in the conversation soon... "I just slipped, okay? I slipped and hit the doorknob. I bruise easily, there's nothing more to it." Dick was about to protest when-

"ALL OF YOU BRATS NEED TO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Mr. Wilson walked into the room, clearly pissed off. "I leave my office for an hour or so to go to the copy room, and I come back to this? A discussion of a pathetic game. Did I not tell you all not to talk?"

"If we aren't supposed to talk, then how the hell can we answer you, P-Man?"

"I've had enough of your smart responses, Grayson!"

"I do have a first name you know."

"And it suits you well."

"Go to hell."

"Do you want another detention?"

"Are there any more Saturdays in the school year you can give me detention on?"

"There's always summer school."

"I'm passing all my classes."

"You're going to shut the hell up, Grayson!"

"I am?"

"So, uh, Mr. Wilson? When do we get to eat lunch?" asked Vic, trying to divert the teachers attention from the pissed off student. He didn't want any more fights...

His action had the intended solution, though Wilson still eyed Grayson like he wanted to strangle him. He looked at the clock. "You can eat right now. You have exactly 45 minutes to eat. No more, no less."

"Excuse me, P-Man, I mean, Sladey, will milk be made available to us?" Dick asked in a prissy voice.

Genuinely thirsty and not wanting any more trouble, Kori spoke up, "I have a very low tolerance for dehydration, sir."

"Yea man, I've seen some of the cheerleaders dehydrated. It's gross," Vic said with a shudder. Mr. Wilson sighed, but gave an answer.

"There's a soda machine in the teachers lounge down the hall."

"Oh, don't worry, Sladey," Dick said, getting up. "I'll get it!"

"Like hell you will!" Slade pointed at Rachel. "You! In the back!" she didn't bother looking up from her book. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Someone wake her up out of whatever coma she's in! Hey!" she looked up, bored. "What are you, deaf?"

A memory rushed at her. _"The hell is your problemmo, bitch? Don't you ignore me!" SLAP. "What are you, deaf?" _She gasped in surprise.

"Yo, leave the girl alone," said Vic, defenisvely.

"Like you knew she existed before today," Mr. Wilson said, smirking. "But if you care so much about her 'well being' by all means, go with her."

"Wait, Jockstrap gets to go too? That's no fair!" Ignoring Dick, knowing it was (mostly) part of his act, Vic got up, Rachel trailing behind.

"If he gets up, we'll all get up! It'll be anarchy! Anarchy I tell ya!"

"SHUT UP GRAYSON!"

"Asshole..." Vic heard him mutter, as the door swung shut behind them. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw the asshole in question, Mr. Wilson, clench his hands into fists before he went back in his office. Rachel and Vic continued down the hallway in an awkward silence.

"So... what's your poison?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" she asked, subconciously pulling her hood forward a little more.

"What do you like to drink?" he clarifiied. She said nothing. "Okay then..."

"Vodka," she lied.

"Vodka?"

"Yea." His head swarmed with doubt. She DEFIINATELY didn't seem like the type who'd be drinking. Of course, Dick didn't really seem like the superhero type either...

"And when the heck do you drink vodka?"

"All the time."

"Why?" A beat.

"Why not?"

"It can kill you."

"So? I don't have anything to live for."

"Drinking? Is that why you're here?"

"Why are YOU here?" she shot back.

"Well, uh... see, my coaches think I'm a real good player, for football anyway. Wrestling too. They uh, they don't want me gettin' in any trouble. So uh, they sent me here to see what it's like. You know, so I won't be so eager to end up here, you know?"

"That was a very, facinating story." Sarcasm could be heard a mile away. "Now tell me, why are you _really_ here?"

"You don't believe me?"

"Whatever you did to get in here, whatever they've got on you on your file, they can add liar too."

"Oh yea? And who are you to talk? You're making up a bunch of bull about how you're drinking vodka all the time, _and _you refuse to talk to anyone, and hide your face under that dumb hood!"

"Go to hell."

"What are you hiding?"

"Whether I'm hiding anything or not is none of your buisness. And if I am,_ what _I'm hiding is none of your buisness." They stopped at the teachers lounge. "Trust me. My life isn't one you should be prying into."

They got the soda, and walked back to the room.

*Soooo love? hate? wanna leave in a burning building? want to worship along with young justice? let me know please! it'll take at most... idk, 1/10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000th of your life? somehow it doesnt seem to take so long... :D


	9. Bruised Egoes

Disclaimer: If i owned the titans, would i really be writing on fanfic? oh, but I do own the movie The Breakfast Club! :)

*Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews people!

**Chen-ko no Renkenjutsushii - hahahaha good job :) oh, and btw, sorry if i spelled your insanely epic-but-crazy name wrong ;)**

**Punk Rockette - why thank you! I do try :D**

**Renee430 - sweet :) glad to know that people are worshiping this story xD and I agree- young justice is EPIC CHIZ. **

**Main Source of Annoyance - haha :) I find it ammusing when people use logic... :D And poor Raven indeed :'( but you'll have not long to wait to find out whats happening to her...**

**Crazyred717 - thanks, and will do :) but you'll have to wait and see... mwa ha ha!**

**QueenOfWeird1995 - thanks!**

**blahblahblahhhh - sorry 'bout the slow updates, I've got school, the play, voulenteering, and am working on ten other stories. But I do admit that it's fun to make you all squirm ;)**

**BlueSkies - Thanks! And you're wait to see what Rae is hiding is almost up :) (trust me, I find it hard to call her Rachel too!) And you're welcome for the cookie ;) **

**_ - glad you like it! **

**Swirlhearty23 - wow. i'm just gonna put all your reviews in one... thanks chika! And my inbox was flooded from reviews from you for all my stories, and i gotta say- some of those reviews made my day :D**

**StoriesForever - another new multi-reviewer :) thanks! and trust me, i'll update ASAP.**

**

* * *

**

Vic and Rachel dumped the sodas onto the front table, then each sat down in their respective seats. Vic handed one a piece to Kori and Gar, and Dick reached over the jock grabbing two, throwing one to Rachel. The others were surprised to see her calmly stick an arm up and catch it single handedly. Cliff Lee moment.

Dick, bored, and not having a lunch, (Alfred, the butler and surrogate grandfather would've caught him sneaking into the kitchen, and he wasn't aware of these detentions or 'bad boy' immage) decided to bug the others. He started with Gar.

"So what does the cat-boy have for lunch?" he teased, snatching the bag from him. Emptying the contents, he narrated, "PB and J with the crusts cut off..." he pulled out a juice box.

"Apple juice..." Gar started to explain, but was stopped by a glare.

"I _can_ read." Dick pulled out the last item in the bag, a thermos. "Milk?"

"Soup." Dick smirked, walking to the back of the room. Everyone turned to him.

"I'm going to show you all what it's like, a day in the life at tough guy Gar's house," he said, disgusted. Before Gar could protest, he started, acting out both parents and Gar at the same time.

"Hey, dad!" he called in a sing-songy voice. "Hey, son!" he replied to himself in a deeper voice causing Kori to chuckle. He continued his spiel, "Say, how would you like to go FISHING this weekend?' 'Gee, I'd love to dad!'" he mock pouted, "But I've got homework to do..." he smiled, turning into the dad agian. "That's okay, son! You can do it on the boat!"

Gar reddened with each word, sensing the truth within the sarcasm. His life was pretty good. Well, until you talked about grades... "Gee, dad!" Dick acted as Gar, then his mom, "Oh, isn't our son _swell. _Isn't life _swell?_" His face went from mocking to disgusted in a nanosecond, as he punched the fake mom in the jaw.

"Oh yea?" Gar shot back. "Then what's YOUR life like, Mr. Hoity-toity-high-society guy?"

"With who? Wayne? Batman?"

"Aren't they the same-"

"Or one of the other 'foster parents'?" Dick cut in, not wanting to tell THAT whole story.

"All of 'em," Vic decided for everyone. If they were gonna learn about one of the school's most secretive bad-asses...

"Alright, I'll go in order. Foster dad number one..." he slouched over, and in a slurred voice said, "Stupid, useless... son of a bitch, jack ass, know it all, jerk... I didn't ask for no circus scum, hear? I wanted'd kid, 't be like a puppy, y' know? Goddam it! You worthless asshole!" He punched at the air, then staggered backwards as himself, holding his jaw.

"Foster parent take two..." he stopped. "That doesn't really count, only stayed one night. Scared the hell outa me, what he tried..."

"What happened?" asked Gar, innocently. Dick gave him a look clearly stating: you don't wanna know. The others could guess. It couldn't have been pretty.

"I don't believe it..." Vic mumbled to nobody in particular. "Oh yea?" he said, louder. "What about Bruce?"

"Easy," he said, bitterly. He acted this time as himself. "Hey, Bruce..." he didn't answer. "So uh... how was work...?" still, 'Bruce' didn't answer. He made a motion to speak again, but stopped, not bothering.

"He ignores you?" Kori asked, figuring out what he was getting at.

"Yup. Until I screw up. Then, boy do I hear it. From him and Batman both."

"What does Batman do? He's one of the good guys!" Gar exclaimed.

"Oh, he takes his frustration out on the bad guys, unless I really tick him off," he answered causually. "Punch here, scisor kick there... helps with training, you know?"

"I don't believe this... any of this. This is all bull," Vic said, shaking his head.

"Is it?" Dick shot back.

"Do I stutter? This is all fake. Just a part of your tough guy act." Rachel mentally winced. She had a bad feeling about that comment...

"All fake, is it?" Dick smirked, as his venom filled voice dripped down. He took off his dark glasses, revealing for the first time his bright blue eyes. Well, one of them. The other was sealed shut, curtousy of a giant purple bruise. "See, this is what you get in the big happy bat family when you let Twoface get away." He lifted up his sleve, revealing a perfectly round scar on his forearm. "This? This is what happened in the first foster house, when I spilled paint in the garage." He moved the scar closer to Vic's face. "Looks just about the size of a sigarette, doesn't it? Do. I. Stutter?"

He grabbed his ipod and made his way to the spiral stair case in the back of the library. Before he swung up onto them, he knocked over a stack of books, and flipped the bookshelf over. He sat at the top of the stairs, facing away from everyone else.

Kori glared at Vic. "You should not have said that." Vic just shrugged.

"How was I supposed to know he was telling the truth? All he's ever said is lies."

"Yea, like when he spilled his guts about being a superhero, telling us things he's told nobody. Definately a liar. And sooo secretive," Rachel spat out. After a long internal debate, she decided to go talk to Dick, who looked genuinely hurt. By now he had moved down from the stairs, and was sitting in the back of the library, a few rows behind his original seat.

Dick looked up as he heard her moving towards him. Distractedly, Rachel didn't notice the bookshelf until...

Her hood got caught, fell, and revealed her face. Dick's eyes widened, and Kori let out a gasp. Vic and Gar had turned to see what the commotion was about, but Rachel had already put her hood back up.

"Rachel?" Dick asked. "Are you... what happened?" Her face was covered in bruises and cuts, a mix of black, blue, and red.

She glared at him. "It's NOTHING."

*Reviews are welcome as well as flames are!


	10. damaged goods and damning pasts

Disclaimer: If i owned the titans, would i really be writing on fanfic? oh, but I do own the movie The Breakfast Club! :)

*Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews people! 19? Well damn! Though I'm sorry bout the slow updates - the rents decided, "lets block fanfictions during the week days!"ugh.

**QueenOfWeird1995- Thanks! **

**Cookies-For-Cats22- Thanks, and I'm updating as frequently as possible!**

**Pandah N. Reaper - Poor Rae rae indeed... ;)**

**UnjustToMe - I wonder what happens next too. I'm making this up as I go along, with the movie as a general plot to base this off of.**

**Red X - Oh, you don't the half of it... **

**Main Source of Annoyance - Yes, bad Vic. Rich-bin? Awesome name ;D**

**StoriesForever - Why? Read to find out ;) And of course Robby's telling the truth! He's the world's number one boyscout :D**

**Luna827 - I love the movie too :D though in the movie, Bender and Claire (the criminal and the princess) are paired up and Allison and Andrew (the basket case and the jock) are paired.**

**Crazynerd - Thanks! And that's a very interesting guess. Though I suppose you won't know till you read xD**

**Baylee1100 - thanks thanks thanks! and I'm reviewing as much as possible! (trust me, these reviews will be faster in the summer)**

**Batmanfan1 - thanks! and I plan on finishing it! (thought the reviews ARE kinda slow) They'll get faster soon!**

**Renee430 - whoa. long review. poor robby indeed. and yes, i saw young justice. epicc :D i love seeing RA and Cheshire too. Actually, the newest episode (June 3rd) is featuring Roy and 'some of the worlds most deadly asassins' so we may see them paired up here like in the comics! Bring on Lian Harper! lolz. And Bruce is mean cause he's bruce. more about that later.**

**Blood of the Dawn - powers? Not sure how I'm implying that, but honestly I don't know yet. I have ideas for some characters, but other's I've already messed with their backstories so it becomes impossible (for now) to get powers. I guess we'll both have to wait and see.**

**Baylee1100 - chill your beans! i swear i haven't abandoned this story!**

**BlueSkies - you'll get your answers soon! (aka this chapter/future chapers, lolz) and maybe...**

**Fire - thanks!**

**KatieLovesPeterPan (ch 1) - gracias!**

**KatieLovesPeterPan (ch 9) - thanks again! (and I love how in your first review you said you like the story and by ch 9 it's 'love this story.' :D the little things make my day...**

**Claire Gerdes - Good job! Ding ding ding! We have yet another virtual cookie winner! *sends cookies***

**I swear, this review section is getting longer than the actual story! (not that i'm complaining!) *does happy dance* Thanks!**

* * *

"That's nothing?" Dick exclaimed, "Then what's something?"

"Go. Away." Rachel responded.

"What happened?" he tried again.

"It's none of your buisness!"

"Can't help it, I'm a nosy person." Rachel turned away from him. "Who did this to you?" he asked, gentler.

She almost gave in and told him. Almost. "A cat." He raised an eyebrow.

"Cats don't punch people in the face." She didn't answer. "I'm trying to help-."

"Help? Ruining my LIFE isn't helping!" she stormed back to her seat.

"Wow, Rae, mellow dramatic much?" Gar muttered. She turned to him, severely pissed.

"Don't. Call. Me. Rae! And don't you have an essay to write?" It was true. Technically they were supposed to be writing that essay Mr. Wilson had assigned, but seeing what had just come to light...

"Just tell us what happened! Whatever crap ass situation you're in, we can help," Vic tried to amend.

"Oh? Tell me exacly how that's going to work out for you...?" she asked, glaring as she pulled her hood farther over her face.

"You tell us who did... that... to you, and we tell the cops, and they get their ass hauled to jail."

"Not that the cops would believe a bunch of teens who met in detention..." Dick pointed out, darkly.

"They'd believe you."

"They'd believe the cape, if that, and you know that's not an option."

'Why? Isn't it your JOB to help people?"

"It's not a job, it's a volunteering type of deal. I've got no requirements on how or who's asses I save. And anyway, how would **Robin** know about some family issues she's got?"

"I never said I had any family issu-" Raven tried to cut in, but was cut off by Vic.

"Well, maybe you saw her in the hallway at school and-"

"And what? Stalked her home? Besides having the cops attempting to haul my ass to jail on the spot - keeping in mind I'm already breaking the law by being a vigilante - too many backlashes. Cops, bad and good, would know I go to school here, thereby putting a big old target on this school, saying "Batman's kid goes to school here! Suddenly, half the kids in the school are being kidnapped, because a criminal thinks they've caught either Robin or Batgirl, and the cops are interrogating everyone because they want to get brownie points for catching me, and then come Batman and Batgirl, and the city is as much a defenseless slum as Bludhaven. Have fun with that."

"I never said I wanted you to-"

"-The only way is for Rachel to go to the feds herself, and say who did all that to her."

"Well maybe I won't say who did this to me!" she yelled, startling everyone. "Maybe I don't want to! Maybe I'll refuse to! Maybe I won't say!"

"But... why would you subject yourself to more torture, just to protect someone who does not deserve your protecting?" asked Kori, who had been silently watching the exchange.

"Because, okay?" her hood fell off, revealing her scarred and bruised face. "Because I did this to myself!" she turned away, tears in her usually expressionless eyes. "It's my fault! I... I deserve this... all my fault..." she let a few tears fall, ashamed. "I'm a... a worthless... stupid... m-misfit... don't deserve t-to live...-"

"Stop it. Please... stop it." Kori also had tears in her eyes. "You deserve to live much more than the person causing you to believe these things. It is not your fault. You are the victim."

She shook her head, ignorinig Kori's attempts. "No. It's... everything... m-my fault... they say-"

"_They _are wrong," Vic stated bluntly. When Rachel ignored him as well, Dick spoke up, kneeling down next to her.

"How about you start from the begining...?" He inquired in a soothing tone. Even if her response was telling him to 'fuck off', he wanted to be sure she wasn't going into some sort of mental shock. After studying him for a few minutes, as if gauging his trustabillity, she nodded, and took a few shaky breaths.

"I guess it st-started with... my mother... a friend of her's convinced her to join a cult... the Cult of Scath. she didn't know what it was for... thought it'd be fun... no. Instead, she met my father, the leader of the cult. He pretended to be nice, caring... he expressed his want of a child. My mother... she didn't want any children. She was only nineteen. Well... he... he raped her. I was the result.

"She was hidden by some monks in a place she called Azarath..."

"Where's that?" Gar asked. She shrugged.

"My mother never told me. She always avoids the question. She tried to take care of me the best she could... but all I can see when she looks at me is the pain in her eyes...the pain he brought her. She says I look a lot like him. I'm just a reminder of the hell she's been through. Well, my father found us. He tried to take me away... said I was needed for a... a prophesy. He never said what it was, though. I guess it was something from that stupid cult.

"Arella Roth, my mom, she wouldn't let him take me. So instead, he destroyed this... Azarath, and killed the monks that saved us. After that, my mother and I moved here. I was seven, then. My mom tried hard to keep us alive. She succeeded. She then married the man who ruined everything." A bitter look was now on Rachel's face.

"Mark, my stepfather..." she shook her head. "I can't even call him that. Fathers raise you. Protect you. He does neither. A real alchoholic, he is. Whenever he gets drunk, he does this to me."

"And your mom doesn't step in?" asked Vic, shocked. "I mean, after all she did to keep you from your father-"

"My mother's dead. At least, I assume she is." Everyone looked at her, confused and worried. "And old friend warned her... said the cult she had joined was looking for her. That my father was after her. She ran, hoping he would follow_ her_, and leave _me_ alone. I didn't know 'till I got home from school that day. I walked through the door, and he started hitting me. That was the firs time. I could smell the alchohol on his breath. I waited for him to stop, but he didn't. Not until he passed out. The entire time, he was screaming, 'It's your fault! All your fault!' I picked myself up, and when I went to the bathroom to clean the blood off of me, I found the note Arella had left.

"It said that she left for my own protection, and she'd be back as soon as she could. I was nine, then. And I didn't know what to do. I was stuck with a drunken psycho. I had no one to turn to. The police sure wouldn't be believing a nine year old, and I live in a bad area to begin with. I wore a hood to cover my face, and nobody noticed. I thought Mark would stop. That my mom would come home. She never did. And he never stopped."

"This has been going on since you were nine?" Gar shouted, clearly stricken. She nodded. "But why didn't you speak up?"

"I can't. With my mother gone, they'd be forced to send me to my father. I can't go to him. I won't . Not after what he did to my mother. And I guess there's still a part of me that's still hoping that my mother WILL come back... someday..."

There was silence, until Gar asked the question that had been in the back of everyone elses minds. "So... how come you said this is your fault? And that you desserve it? Is Mark telling you this, or-?"

"It is my fault, and I do deserve it! If it weren't for me, my father wouldn't have been after my mother in the first place, and she'd still be alive! It's my fault that she's probably dead! It's my fault that all of those monks died! They died protecting me! If I hadn't been born, there wouldn't be some freaky prophesy! It's all my fault... my fault... this is why I deserve to die. I just as good as took the life of my mother and-"

"Shut up!" Everyone was shocked to see that the outburst came from Dick, of all people. "Just SHUT UP!" He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Whatever has happened, and whatever WILL happen, **this is not your fault**! You can't blame yourself for things out of control! And you **can not** dwell on the 'what if's'. You will drive yourself mad, trust me on that one, I know. But for that terrible excuse of a human being calling himself your guardian? He chooses to get drunk. He chooses to hit you. What he does to you is **not your fault**. And you most certainly **do not** deserve to die. Do you understand?"

Lip quivvering, she nods, and unexpectedly wraps her arms around him, letting out the shaky tears she had been holding in her entire life.

* * *

**So, comments? rants? love for fried chicken you feel the need to share? All are welcome, here! All you have to do is hit that little review button and spend an extra 30 seconds dwelling on this story ;0)**


	11. the great debate

**FINALLY! INTERNET IS BACKKK! :D MAN IT IS GOOOD TO BE HERE :D HAHAHA.**

**MAILBAG!:**

**Red X - one more peson for him to pound on indeed xD **

**KatieLovesPeterPan - yea, her life does kinda suck - but hey, at least she's got friends now :)**

**mad4me - thanks so much!**

**StoriesForever - veeeeery cute together ;)**

**xRavenxRobinx - well thanks then :)**

**BG-13 - thanks!**

**Luna827 - no probs :) and Robby can be really nice... when he wants to... hahahaa**

**WITCCHgirl - how did I know? because everyone loves fried chicken! well, besides veggies and haters... as for trigon wait and see ;)**

**Jenna912 - sorry if things are confusing, but I try to make it as clear as possible. And for Terra, the different spellings were intentional - Terra is her name as a titan. Her REAL name is Tara Markov. Not much of a difference besides pronunciation. And about Raven sharing too much - I'm not planning on writing a100 chapter story, so in a world where people fly around, and Raven doesn't know she's a demon, she's gonna be a bit more open minded about speaing to a hero about whats going on.**

**New york Mike - thanks for all the reviews :) and yea, Robin was a bit more open than usual, but who said he was entirely truthful ;) special thanks for being the 100th review :D**

**THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS FOR BRINGING THIS STORY UP TO 100 REVIEWS :D**

**ENJOY }::D**

Ch 11

After the sudden outburst of emotion, everyone sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes, then slowly went back to their lunches. Dick comforted Rachel silently for a bit, until she was okay, and thanked him with a nod of her head, cheeks turning red in embarrassment. "Sorry, about…"

"Don't be." Rachel turned to her book, and Dick blasted his iPod. Everything was back to normal…ish, and Rachel was silently begging everyone to forget what they had heard mere minutes ago. But in typical teen fashion, they just couldn't leave things alone…

"So, dudes… about Rachel's-"

"Don't," she stopped him. "Just… don't."

"But what about-"

"LEAVE IT ALONE, GARFIELD." She hissed menacingly. She was glaring so intently, that Gar, years later, would swear that dark tendrils of energy swirled around her.

"Okay, okay, sheesh… didn't seem to mind when _he_ but into things…" Gar muttered, looking back at Dick, who hadn't heard, thanks to his too-loud music. All was quiet, until… "Ahh!"

Everyone (minus the oblivious boy wonder) jumped in their seats at Gar's outburst, but he seemed unfazed. Everyone followed his gaze, over to Kori's plate.

"What's wrong?" Kori asked, confused.

"That- it- gah!"

"How informative," Rachel congratulated, usual monotone in place.

"Kori- her- it- it **moved**!" he stuttered out, pointing at her food.

"Yes, this is a traditional dish where I come from. It is sort of like jello, which also moves around. It isn't alive or anything," she chastised.

"Traditional dish? Where are you from, Mars?" he shouted in disgust.

"No! Actually I'm from- like your food is any less strange," she said, diverting his attention.

"Strange?"

"Yes. Gar and I have the same lunch period. I've seen him eating some sort of white blob on several occasions."

"White blob-" Gar asked, "Oh, you mean tofu?"

"You eat that nasty tofu crap?" Vic exclaimed. "Why would you subject yourself to such nastyness?"

"What? Tofu rocks! Tastes a whole lot better then that nasty animal carcass sitting on your plate!"

"Animal car-it's a turkey club!"

"Dead animal!"

"Better then tasteless squares of soy crud!"

"Have you ever even experienced the soy beany goodness that tofu is? It's amazing!"

"Well have you ever even enjoyed the delicacy that is meat, you crazy hippie?"

"Yea, actually I have. And it was nasty. Felt dirty eating it," he said with a shiver. "Felt like I was eating my own species or something. Nasty."

"Well I'm helping the enviorment!"

"By killing helpless little animals?"

"I didn't kill them! They were already dead when I bought em!"

"They wouldn't be killed if you didn't eat them!"

"Since they're already dead, why waste? There's starving kids in Africa, after all!"

"Yea, I know."

"So would you rather kids in Africa starve then hunt for meat?"

"Of course I don't want them to- we were talking about nasty meat!"

"Cows contribute to global warming – I'm just doing my part to help save the world!"

"Oh yea? Well soy is more cost effective and more sustainable then meat!"

"Well meat has protein, which you need!"

"Soy has more protein then meat, which causes heart disease!"

"At least meat has some flavor!"

"Tofu does too have flavor! You can mix it with anything to make it taste like whatever you want! Can you make pudding with meat?"

"No, but can you make tofu taste like meat?"

"You can put teriyaki sauce or barbeque sauce on it to make it taste the same, yea! And tofu's healthier too!"

"No it's not!"

"Yea huh! Soy products help prevent prostate cancer, while meat helps cause it!"

"Well… uh…"

"_And_ while soy products can help people stay thin, a study a couple years ago proved that there's a positive correlation between obesity and meat!"

"Yea, soy does keep you thin," Vic poked the shorter kid in the arm, "Thin, with no muscles. You're scrawny man!"

"I'm just not super buff and tough because I don't spend hours and hours working out and drinking protein shakes!"

"Who needs protein shakes with all the protein in meat!"

"Tofu has protein too!" As they argued on, surprisingly, Kori and Rachel were thinking about the same thing: how envious they were of Dick, and his blaring music. He didn't have to sit hear listening to dumb and dumber argue about food…

"… deforestation is the cow's faults! They clear it with – shouldn't an eco-nut like you know that?"

"I'm not an eco-nut, I'm a vegetarian!"

"Please tell me they have a mute button," Rachel asked. Kori laughed in response.

"Though I wish that they did, I do not think they come with one. I think it is about time someone invents a mute button for boys."

"How can eating meat save the world?" Gar suddenly shouted out.

"We're making sure cows don't become overpopulated and flood the planet! Or worse- take over! Have you ever _seen _Planet of the Apes?"

"Dude- that was APES taking over! Cow's aren't smart enough to take over the world!"

"Not now they aren't, but left to their own devices for a few years…"

"No way! Cow's are just cannon fodder for when the aliens take over the world! They always go for the cows first! So if you keep eating them, we'll have no cows! And if there aren't any cows, then we'll have less time to stop an alien invasion!"

"Aliens? Really?" Rachel asked Kori, "Why does everyone assume they're going to take over the world? Superman didn't."

"It's probably because of the many movies featuring aliens taking over the world – the only positive alien movie is E.T. But you're right – Superman, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Martian Manhunter… they haven't attempted to take over the world…"

"Boys." Kori laughed again, and Rachel let a small smirk cross her face.

"I have some tofu with me – you could try it?"

"Is there any meat in tofu?"

"Of course there's no meat in tofu, it's **tofu**!"

"Boys indeed." Kori concluded, watching as Dick took out his earbuds.

The meat VS tofu debate was interrupted by a sudden outburst from Dick. "Shit! What the hell Kori? Your lunch is moving!" And so it continues…

**Love? Hate? Wish to set on fire and erase from your brain? Wanna take to the chapel? Let me know!**


	12. Spoiler : CARL! :D

**Baaaack! :D I'd give you the long backstory as to where i've been... but it's boring really. School, finals, dental surgery, broken arm, yada yada marching band drumline. That sums it up! Enjoy! :D**

Ch 13

MAIL BAG:

BG-13 – Thanks :D It really means a lot to me :(D

Dcandthebirds112446 – thanks to you :D

DeadlyDarkAngel – thanks for reading :D

Cookies-For-Cats22 – thanks! I love when people scream at computer screens :D I do that all the time! There should be clubs for situations like that…

Luna827 – hey, he's not known for being the most observant… ;0D

Nami Uchiha 1313 – thanks :D and updates will become more frequent as soon as I reclaim my sold soul. (aka when marching band seasons over ;)

New york Mike –- Thanks, and I'll attempt to keep this epic :D

Quoththeraven1103 – Thanks :D and they're my favorite characters too :D

Khositas – LOL and I'm sure Raven-er, Rachel will appreciate you hug anyway… ;)

She got out alive – Thanks :D And you should watch the Breakfast Club, it's a great movie :D And I agree that Slade would be a very scary teacher xD

Black rose-raven angel – Where was he? Somewhere in music land… ;) And the moral of the movie's a little different… ;D

AllPEACENoWAR25 – Welcome to the story, and thanks!

Rangermaid – Thanks :D And Bruce won't be too mean… but hey, he IS Batman, and as a teen exaggeration is Robby's best friend… ;)

Lpwriter4life – thanks :D

(Anon) – thanks :D

Onwards to story land :D

Actually, a note first: SPOILERS!: With this… particular character, I had lots of trouble. Do I turn him into an in disguise batman? Wintergreen? Someone funny like mad mod or control freak? Then I realized: Carl is already perfect as he is. So here we go… ;)

_Tick… Tick… Tick…_

Everyone miserably looked at the clock. Richard, noticing the time, vocalized for everyone: "Aww, fuck!"

"Pretty much, dude. Pretty much…" Gar agreed, glad for an albeit temporary distraction.

"You know, for a guy who's supposed to be real… _bright –_" Gar paled at the word, "You say 'dude' an awful lot, don't you?" He sighed with relief, and shakily answered.

"Uhh… I guess. But it's not like if you're smart you've automatically got good grammar, or vice versa…"

"You mean like Kori?" Dick quietly muttered to Gar, who flushed with embarrassment at his faux pas. "I mean, her grammar, when she's not attempting slang, is as pristine as a proper princess… ain't it?"

"Uh…"

"Meanwhile… well, she isn't exactly the brightest cookie in the jar now, is she?"

"I'm not gonna- she's like, right there!"

"Yea, jamming out to Katie Perry or some other bullshit while makin' gaga eyes at Jockstrap."

"Dude, do you not know anything? Girls are tricky."

"You sayin' she's fakin' out? Not listenin' to anything but this absolutely riveting conversation?"

"I'm just saying that girls can be sneaky…"

"Oh, so this is becoming the general consensus. Spectacular," Rachel chimed in sarcastically. "Is there any hope for humanity?"

"Depends," Dick started, turning to her, "Ever seen the movie 'The Fox and the Hound'? It's some Disney flick."

Eyes narrowed in suspicion she answered, "I've read the original book…"

"Daniel P. Mannix, good man… you ever see the Disney flick though?"

"Disney screwed up that book too?" Gar asked, horrified.

Mock shocked, Dick retorted, "Do we have a Disney hater in the room?"

"Only when they try to be historically accurate and completely destroy any sense of credibility within the first five-"

"Oh wah, so you watched 'Pocahontas' in social studies. Big deal. It's Disney – they were probably so busy _repressing_ memories of school that they didn't realize that was an actual event in history. But back on task here – Rae, you ever seen ze foxie dog flick?"

Rolling her eyes, she reluctantly answered, "Yes, I've seen it. And seriously, _don't_ call me Rae."

"Rae _Rae_?"

"No."

"Lil R?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think so."

"What about Raven?"

"Sounds like a hooker name."

"Moving on…" Gar swiftly interrupted, looking over at Dick, mischief written all over the latter's face.

"Hmm…" Dick mused.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Well it's just- nah, you wouldn't take me seriously…"

"About what?"

"Well… its just that- nah, I cant… I don't have an opening line… hmm… but then again…"

"Huh?"

"You have an opening and… I have a line…"

"Wait **_excuse_**-"

"**So** if you had a superpower, _what'd it be_, Dick?" Gar again cut in, trying to give his fellow dude one last chance to live.

"I already have a superpower, Gar – I've got mad fine skills with the fairer species!"

"Pshh yea. Right," he 'agreed' with a roll of his eyes.

"I bet it does take skill to scare off every one you meet…" Rachel mused aloud.

"Why, you 'fraid of me ravy-gravy? Y'think I'm _too man_ for ya?"

"As if."

"Well why don't you come over here and find out?"

"In your dreams."

"If that's my dreams, I can't wait to see reality."

"You're sick."

"Then will you be my doctor?"

"Grow up!"

"I'd rather grow down, enjoy the stunning view for a while longer…"

"Are you trying to earn yourself a fat lip?"

"Well, after you punch me will you kiss it all better?"

"You're impossible."

"Says little miss hard to get…"

"What's there to get?"

"Your attention, to start. How many polar bears does it take to fill a room?"

"Wha-"

"Enough to break the ice. (= it worked, didn't it?"

"Shut up… ugh just-" she looked around for a distraction, "what time is it?"

"How bout you ask nicely. Suppose along the lines of 'do you have…?'"

"Ugh. Do you have the time?"

"Of course – do you have the energy?"

"Fuck you!"

"Well if you insist…"

She sighed with annoyance.

"Ohh rather impatient are we? Don't worry- I'd be impatient if I were you too…"

"I am not going to respond to you're juvenile attempts at –"

"Juvenile? You calling me jail bait? Well then send me to prison – don't worry, I don't mind the cuffs."

"Sick, disgusting –"

"Wanna know something cool? I'm Romani. Do you have any gypsy in you…? You don't, do you? Well, would you like some?"

"About as much as you'd like a kick to the-"

"Ooh, so you like it rough?" he teased.

"Wouldn't know…" she snarkily admitted, as Dick shoved a handful of _her_ potato chips in his mouth, much to her annoyance.

"Wanna find ou-" his voice was cut off as he started coughing, holding his hands to his throat, looking at her with desperation.

"Are you- are you choking!" She asked, not quite sure what to do. He nodded in response. Her panic meter started to go up, as Dick scribbled on a piece of paper:

*I need mouth to mouth! Quick!*

She gave him a hard look as he promptly swallowed the rest of the chips, and burst out laughing. "Ughh I should've known!"

"Aww come on, I think you're just getting into it! Not to mention getting in-"

"I **don't** wanna hear it!"

"Those pants look nice on you – I think I would too." She glared at him, then turned her gaze to Gar, who she found was laughing along.

"Really, Gar? Really?"

"Alright, alright, ill stop, yeesh," he muttered, trying to muffle his laughter, failing miserably.

"I guess I'll stop too…" Richard amended, much to Rachel's relief.

"THANK you for that!"

"But let me tell you, most chicks want me to keep going…" looking back at Rachel, he swiftly added, "Aww, come on, Rae, don't do that… you know, bashing your head on a table won't make me go away – it'll just make you see ten of me."

"Well we know we don't want **that** happening…"

"Aww come on, it wasn't that bad, and you know it! I even stuck to the less disgusting pickup lines!"

"You mean you have worse?" she cried in despair.

He smiled at her, admitting, "Yep! This is Gotham after all! Wanna hear some really bad ones I've heard?"

"NO!"

"Kidding, yeesh!" he said, putting his hands in his jacket pockets. Confusion rolled over his face as he felt something in the right pocket. With amusement, he realized it was the screw from the door he had taken earlier. He looked over at Rachel.

"Hey… Rae?"

"What?" she asked with a sigh. He held up the tool.

"Do you want a screw?"

Her response? Well, textbooks can be useful after all…

"Yo! What was that for?" he asked, peeking up from behind the desk, textbook flying through the air.

"For being an idiot!" she seethed.

"Okay, maybe I did deserve that…"

"Kid, you deserve whatever's thrown at you. Especially if you threw some idiocracy first." Everyone's heads shot up at the new voice, besides Dick who just smiled.

"Hey, Carl! Supp?"

"Cleaning up after shitheads like you, that's what's up." Dick just smirked, nodding at the school janitor. Noticing Vic was out of his previous daze, he decided to cause more trouble.

"How ya doin' Gar?" The boy just nodded back.

"That your dad or somethin'?" Dick muttered to Gar, who immediately shook his head no.

"No way!" he whispered back.

Dick just smirked. "Hey, Carl, Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How does one… _become_ a janitor?"

He scoffed back, "_You_ wanna be a janitor?"

"_No_," he amended, rolling his eyes, "I'm just wondering how one becomes a janitor, because Vic here is very interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts." Vic's head shot up at those words, looking over at Dick with a venomous look.

"I wanna **what**?"

"Oh, really?" Carl shot back, glaring at Vic with his buggy eyes. "You think I'm some untouchable peasant? Peon? Huh?"

He reached for a garbage bag, as everyone save Dick rolled their eyes. Carl continued, "Maybe so, but following a broom around after shitheads like you for the past eight years I've learned a couple of things... I read your texts off of confiscated phones, I look through your lockers…" Dick grinned in awe and respect. "I listen to your conversations," Kori's jaw dropped. "You don't know that, but I do." Vic's expression turned weary.

"I am the eyes and ears of this institution my friends!" Carl checked his watch, then looked back up at the clock that had so wearily been watching, "By the way – that clock's twenty minutes fast."

He left the room as everyone groaned besides Dick who just smiled, Rachel who glared and the clock, and Vic who proclaimed, "Shit!"

**LOL So yea, Carl is Carl no matter where Carl is :D lol he's spectacular. Wanna tell me whatcha think of Carl? Have you seen the movie? Do you love/hate my story? Need to rant about the New DCU? Marvel fans driving you loco? Just wanna leave a review out of the niceness in your heart? There's a button for that.**

**l**

**\/**

****plus five epic points for anyone who caught the Amanda Show reference!**


End file.
